my destiny
by Imperio-de-tinta
Summary: sasunaru un dia a un chico le revelan un secreto, despues llega a Konoha buscando algo,talvez su detino; buscando a alguien, a su madre, y su madre se llama Naruto? mi primer fanfic divertido y aveturas narrado de una forma estraña...new cap12 DEALIZARDI
1. si tu no vuelves

Fanfic mi destino

Introduccion

Capitulo 1 Si tú no vuelves

_(En la siguiente canción me base para el titulo de este capitulo así que si la pueden escuchar durante el fanfic créanme que les será agradable se titula si tú no vuelves de amaral y chetes^^)_

_Si tú no vuelves  
Se secarán todos los mares  
Y esperaré sin ti  
Tapiado al fondo de algún recuerdo_

Hola soy naruto uzumaki para empezar quería contar un poco sobre la existencia de konoha. Y de sus habitantes. Anteriormente mi vida como un Ninja era tranquila aunque yo soy muy alborotador tuve amigos con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron mi fatídico pasado. Y puedo decir que ese día nunca lo olvidare aquel en el que no solo perdí un encuentro sino también un amigo y por eso nunca renunciare a ti, yo hice una promesa y la pienso cumplir dattebayo. No te preocupes Sasuke volveremos a estar juntos el equipo Kakashi.

No estoy solo, ya no, ahora los tengo a todos ustedes y por lo tanto estoy seguro que lo conseguiremos, Sasuke …

_Si tú no vuelves  
Se secarán todos los mares  
Y esperaré sin ti  
Tapiado al fondo de algún recuerdo_

Si en parte me esforcé mucho por que tu eras mi motivación, aunque las cosas no resultaron como yo las planee, se complicaron bastante y cuando menos acorde ya no había vuelta atrás.

_  
Si tú no vuelves  
Mi voluntad se hará pequeña...  
Me quedaré aquí  
Junto a mi perro espiando horizontes_

Las circunstancias se fueron a los extremos y no podía permitir dejarte solo pues me tenías a mí lejos, pero yo siempre estaría a tu lado abrazándote o sonriendo solo para ti aunque no me vieras.

_  
Si tú no vuelves  
No quedarán más que desiertos  
Y escucharé por sí  
Algún latido le queda a esta tierra  
Que era tan serena cuando me querías  
Había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba  
Era tan bonita, era así de grande  
No tenía fin..._

Pero mis sentimientos hacia mi amigo hacia mi hermano nunca cambiaron siempre fueron uno solo siempre fueron amor … y ahora no puedo detenerlos tan solo deseo un día darme cuenta de lo mucho que te quise y que nunca pude abandonarte ninguna noche , ningún instante…

_coro  
Y cada noche vendrá una estrella  
A hacerme compañía  
Que te cuente como estoy  
que sepas lo que hay.  
Dime amor, amor, amor  
Estoy aquí ¿no ves?  
Si no vuelves no habrá vida  
No sé lo que haré_

Bueno me dejare de tonterías ….

_Si tú no vuelves  
No habrá esperanza ni habrá nada  
Caminaré sin ti  
Con mi tristeza bebiendo lluvia  
Que era tan serena cuando me querías  
Había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba  
Era tan bonita, era así de grande  
No tenía fin... No tenía fin  
coro/2  
Y cada noche vendrá una estrella  
A hacerme compañía  
Que te cuente como estoy  
que sepas lo que hay.  
Dime amor, amor, amor  
Estoy aquí ¿no ves?  
Si no vuelves no habrá vida  
No sé lo que haré._

Y les contaré todo, después de algunos años yo pude vencer a Sasuke y el volvió a mi lado, pero las cosas después de eso no fueron lo que yo tenía en mente … pero si quieres saber que fue de nosotros tendrás que leer como continua mi destino…


	2. mentira

Aclaraciones del capitulo:

pues derechos reservado de la cancion y de los personajes a sus respectivos autores este s mi primer fanfic

espero les guste y pues solo quería comunicarles que no se decepcionen del capitulo uno sean pasientes^^ en este capitulo hay muchas dudas sorry^^ les prometo todas serán respondidas^^

pues espero no se sientan tan confundidos no se preocupen aqui les aclaro ya han pasado mas de 15 años desde el regreso de sasuke a Konoha ^^.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o

Fanfic mi destino

Capitulo 2 Mentiste

En un pueblo comerciante no muy lejos de Konoha vive un chico y su madre, la cual es su única familia pues su padre falleció hace un año. Un día el chico miro a su madre llorar.  
-madre,¿ porque lloras?  
- mi dulce bebe yo no quiero separarme de ti nunca pero al igual que tu padre estoy enferma…- el niño no sabia que decir ante tal revelación- eso no es todo hijo mío yo no pienso dejarte solo hay un secreto que debes de saber pues no me lo quiero llevar a la tumba.

A lo lejos el paisaje de hojas secas rojizas y amarillas hacia una perfecta combinación con los cabellos rubios y rizados de la madre que lucia un hermoso y caro kimono a diferencia del chico que estaba desaliñado y cubierto de vendajes y una mascada usaba una gabardina azul marino muy gastada…

El gran secreto fue pronunciado por los labios temblorosos de una madre que sufre y de su hijo que con unas lagrimas se separa de ella, sin levantar el rostro da dos pasos hacia atrás antes de echarse a correr sin sentido alguno.

Cualquier lugar era mejor que ese en el que las palabras se las llevo el viento, pero quedaron grabadas con sangre en sus oídos para siempre.

- mi señora ya ha pasado una semana desde que desapareció, acaso no le preocupa que le suceda algo por kami es su hijo es su bebe – dice la ama de llaves de la mansión.  
- No te preocupes es cuestión de tiempo para que busque su propio camino. Y por medio de el su destino.- fueron las ultimas palabras de una madre que sentía morirse al saber que lo que ella le arrebato a alguien esta vez le era arrebatado a ella .

………

Es un día tranquilo en Konoha… los ninjas de la entrada están atentos hoy vuelven lo chicos que alguna vez fueron parte de los nueve novatos. Pero no se percatan que alguien más desea entrar en la aldea…

Se encuentran en la puerta los amigos que ayudaron a Naruto a traer de vuelta a Sasuke , pero de eso ya han pasado 15 años.

Ahora ellos se encuentran de vuelta de una exitosa misión prácticamente sin ningún rasguño. Hinata tan hermosa y sencilla como siempre, al lado de Kiba y Shino más maduro y ya adultos… el otro equipo es Ino Chougi y Shikamaru que como siempre tiene flojera. Entonces se percatan que alguien más llega.

Pero que sorpresa son Neji, Rock lee y Tenten. Todos empiezan a alardear sus hazañas, y a dar algunas palmeaditas de alegría.

Cuando se percatan que hay un individuo observándoles ….

- sal no es necesario que te escondas- dice neji totalmente calmado  
- rayos son buenos – entonces miran que no hay nada de que preocuparse tan solo es un chico – yo les ordeno que me lleven con el hokage…  
- A si, acaso vienes a pedir una misión mocoso engreído- grita Kiba perdiendo los estribos por la actitud mandona del chico y altanera- anda repite una orden y juro que desearas haber tenido la boca cerrada…

De un solo movimiento y sin que nadie lo notara el chico ya tenía a sus pies a Kiba. Todos tenían una cara de sorpresa como era posible , pero …

- bien ahora si me llevaran a ver a su hokag…- no pudo terminar la frase había sido noqueado por Sasuke. Y ahora ese chico caía en sus brazos  
- que fue todo eso el hokage se molestara…

Continuara…


	3. Estoy aquí

Pues aki la continuación de mi fanfic ^^ espero les guste ^^ bueno pues sin mucho que decir jejeje solo les mando un saludo a todos los que leyeron esta historia en mis perfil de amor yaoi y en mi deviantart sayonara gracias por su apoyo…

o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.

Mi destino sasunaru yaoi fanfic  
Capitulo 3 Estoy aquí

Me duele la cabeza, ¿donde estoy? Escucho voces, me cuesta trabajo abrir mis ojos ahora recuerdo alguien me noqueó…-piensa el chico aun recostado en el sofá de la oficina del Hokage  
- ¡ COMO QUE UN CHICO DE 10 AÑOS TE DERROTO, KIBA ME VAS A DAR UNA EXPLICACIÓN AHORA MISMO !!!!!!!!!!!- grita naruto  
- Tengo 13 años idiota  
- A quien le llamas idiota – naruto dice casi gritando, trata de controlarse.  
- Vaya ya despertaste- dice kiba con fastidio  
- Cállate debilucho- poniendo cara de autosuficiencia le recalca en su cara ese niño- mmm oigan yo quiero ver al hokage ¿donde esta?  
- ¿para que quieres verlo? – dice naruto tratando de tranquilizarse- es para alguna misión  
- No, no veo el problema de no llevarme con el  
- Si ni yo – dice naruto cruzándose de brazos-que quieres entonces pues déjame decirte que ellos te trajeron con el Hokage…  
- Yo me imaginaba que eras diferente algo así, como mujer…  
- … Pues soy hombre ¿Por qué pensabas eso?  
- Etto es que mi sensei te admira demasiado y pues me hizo pensar cosas extrañas jejeje.  
- Sensei?????. Cierto ¿Cómo derrotaste a Kiba sin pertenecer a alguna aldea? – lo dice naruto entiendo que a Kiba lo derrote cuando éramos niños pero ahora es diferente pues el es un adulto y mucho mas fuerte mmmm.- ¿Te entreno algun exiliado???  
- No, me entreno un Ninja de Konoha  
- ¿Eso esta permitido?- dice naruto mas confundido que nada.  
- Pues eso explica muchas cosas- dice Ino – para empezar el niñito tenia una gran rapidez y parecía conocer la técnica de Kiba como si se hubiera enfrentado a el con anterioridad.  
- Ok dinos quien es el traidor?- dice Kiba  
- Mi sensei no es ningún traidor y… yo lo quiero mucho … nunca les diria quien me entreno me escucharon ademas que yo no vine para delatar a nadie .  
- Grandioso ahora resulta que el mocoso esta enamorado de su sensei – dice Ino ya artandose de la situación que no los llevaba a ningún lugar .  
- ¡que… no no no el es mas bien comoparte de mi familia  
- ¿y quien es? – dice naruto como tratando de que el chico por fin dijera algo  
- Prometes no hacerle nada  
- Pues no lo se, pero quiero saber sus razones por las que te entreno.- dice naruto poniendo esa sonrisa zorruna que aun no ha desaparecido de sus labios y se forma con tanta facilidad.  
- Mmmm  
- Pero , primero quiero saber para que querías verme  
- Ah si veras , tu eres el único que puede ayudarme ah buscar a mi verdadera madre ya que ella es un Ninja de konoha  
- Y sabes algo mas que eso de ella eh chico.  
- Se que es rubia tiene marcas en la cara , ah y creo que se llama Naruto  
- Que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritan todos

Continuara


	4. ¿Quieres saber ?

Mi destino sasunaru fanfic

Pues subí todo de un jalón pero por lo visto yo no le entiendo todavía mucho a esta página jeje no se enojen conmigo buaaaaaaaaaaaa sino entiendo aun okas ^^

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Capitulo 4 ¿Quieres saber ?

Todos observan cuidadosamente la situación intentando no ponerse a reír, entonces observan al chico, que lo siento pero no había mencionado pero este vestía peor que Rock lee, para empezar usaba una ridícula mascada en la cabeza, vendajes cubriendo parte de su rostro, y unos lentes para sol tan ridículos como los de Shino, y no conforme con eso llevaba puesto una extraña ropa entre tipo occidental y oriental de tonos cafés y amarillos.

- Pues veras solo hay una persona con esas características en Konoha…pero es… -dice Sakura de manera muy pensativa arqueando una ceja y tratando de no echarse a reír.

Naruto se quita el gorro de hokage, se levanta se acerca a el chico…-yo soy naruto, y no soy mujer dattebayo.

Entonces el chico estira la mano, como que no se lo cree después de todo ese sujeto tiene facciones muy finas y definitivamente se parece a la persona que estaba describiendo como su madre… hay que comprobarlo pensó el chico… y le toca la entrepierna a naruto.

Hubo un silencio por un momento en la oficina del Hokage, en el cual este solo cambiaba de color y se aleja muy rápido aun sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna solo hacia extraños balbuceos…

A lo lejos por la ventana se ve al pájaro diciendo tonto tonto tonto

-es cierto no eres mujer?- dice el chico muy confundido

-por dios por mas que lo intento aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh que me pasa no puedo hablar bien, como se le ocurre haberme tocado ese mocoso de mierda.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrgh que rayos te pasa &&&&/_%&%&_%&%&% niño loco

-ja el mejor Ninja de Konoha y mírate ni siquiera lo viste venir mucho menos esquivar.-dice altaneramente sasuke quien acaba de entrar por la ventana.

-cállate sasuke!!!!! – naruto voltea a ver hacia la ventana para encontrarse con la fría mirada de esos ojos negros, usando el chaleco metálico de los Anbu sentado en el marco dispuesto a entrar en la oficina- eh donde andabas

-sensei-dice el chico en voz baja.

-mira ya delato al traidor-con una sonrisa burlona dice kiba poniéndose a un lado de Sasuke y picándole con el codo.

-eh ups- el chico se lleva ambas manos a la boca. Sasuke le da un golpecito en la cabeza.  
-idiota  
-perdóname

-entonces fuiste tu… pero no entiendo por que razón entrenarías a un chico – y la verdad no lo entiendo Sasuke es Sasuke y no existe poder en el mundo para que atraiga su interés en un completo desconocido-mmmmm-dijo naruto arqueando la ceja y esperando una respuesta…

- Pues veras como te lo explico  
- Esa es la frase de Kakashi! Solo se directo- dice naruto con fastidio y la típica cara que pone cuando se molesta…  
- Ok ok . pues veras hace años me encontré con una vieja conocida y me pidió que fuera el sensei de su heredero.- dice sasuke poniéndose una mano en la cabeza todos notaron que esto era talvez verdad pero la forma de comportarse Sasuke no era normal. Además esa frase no significaba una explicación seria no era escusa suficiente para traspasar esos conocimientos a alguien ajeno a la aldea entonces cual era la verdad.

-eso no te justifica. Le señala kiba

Pero Neji tenía una duda que todos estaban pasando por alto, aunque de forma natural después del espectáculo que hizo al tocar a Naruto ese chico…  
-¿Cómo supiste lo de las marcas el color de cabello y el nombre de tu madre? Aunque te confundiste con el género  
Creo que lo confundiste con padre…

Además Naruto a tu edad era tan poco genial- dice Ino

Solo me fije en lo que no me parecía a mis padres adoptivos- dice el chico mientras se esta quitando la mascada y los vendajes que rodeaban parte de su rostro, así como unos lentes de sol.

Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta…

-si se parecen –dice rock lee tartamudeando.

-seguro que no tienes algún familiar que se te parezca- dice acercándose el chico hacia Naruto haciendo notar sus hermosos ojos de color azul.

Lo siento pero soy el único- dice Naruto con una sonrisa de tranquilidad y voltea a ver a Sasuke con una miradita de confidencialidad y cinismo- ¿con que una vieja conocida? Eh  
Así que eres hijo de Ayaka- finaliza diciendo Naruto.

-¿Conoces a mi madre?- abriendo muy abiertos esos ojitos pregunta de forma tan tierna ese chico.

- la conoces Naruto- decía Hinata un poco nerviosa por la respuesta y su voz sonaba algo celosa…

Continuara…

To [friends]

Message

My Destiny sasunaru fanfic

Chapter 4 Do you want to know?

They all watch the situation carefully trying not to get a laugh, then watch the guy, I'm sorry but had not mentioned but the worst dressed Rock lee, to start wearing a head scarf ridiculous, bandages covering part of his face, and a sunglasses as ridiculous as those of Shino, and not in line with it wearing a strange type clothes between western and eastern browns and yellows.

- Well, really only one person with those characteristics in Konoha ... but ... "says Sakura is a very thoughtful one eyebrow and trying not to laugh.

Naru


	5. Quiero que me quieras

To [friends]

Message

My Destiny sasunaru fanfic

Chapter 4 Do you want to know?

They all watch the situation carefully trying not to get a laugh, then watch the guy, I'm sorry but had not mentioned but the worst dressed Rock lee, to start wearing a head scarf ridiculous, bandages covering part of his face, and a sunglasses as ridiculous as those of Shino, and not in line with it wearing a strange type clothes between western and eastern browns and yellows.

- Well, really only one person with those characteristics in Konoha ... but ... "says Sakura is a very thoughtful one eyebrow and trying not to laugh.

Naru

MI DESTINO

Aclaraciones del capitulo pues estoy subiendo toda la historia asta donde llevo escrito okas espero les guste ^^ y siento dejarlos con las ganas en este capitulo pero no se preocupen no será por mucho tiempo jaajajajajaja bye

sasunaru yaoi  
Capitulo 5 quiero que me quieras

- Hinata, lo siento,… pero por favor todo retírense. dice Naruto sin mirar a nadie a la cara, no quería ver el rostro de incógnitas de todos sus amigo y no sabia como explicar algo que seguro entenderán pero, en esos momentos estaba demasiado intranquilo, le era difícil pensar claramente. Por dios era Naruto…

-Oye viejo no crees que deberíamos de saber de que se trata todo esto. Dice shikamaru.

-Por favor en unos minutos se los diré todo, pero necesito un momento a solas, se los diré – dice naruto en esta ocasión encontrándose con las inquisidoras miradas de sus amigos.

Se retiran no muy convencidos, y con montón de dudas, a Shikamaru ya le dolía la cabeza de tan solo imaginarse que rayos le ocultaba Naruto y lo que es peor nada era lo que parecía.

-Sasuke, te encargo que no espíen, sino ya sabes lo que oirán- ordena Naruto.  
- de acuerdo

Esto lo dejo en duda a Shikamaru con muchas preguntas mas rondando por su cabeza, ¿Cuántas personas sabían al respecto de lo que ocultaba Naruto desde hace muchos años?, o Porque parecía que Sasuke estuviera involucrado en la situación? al igual que Sakura, pero es obvio si son equipo aun después de que Naruto fuera elegido Hokage de eso ya son casi 14 años, justo la edad de ese niño por lo visto no todo son mentiras- piensa shikamaru mientras va saliendo de la oficina del Hokage.

Sasuke sale tras de Shikamaru y cierra la puerta de golpe.

El chico pronuncia por fin cuando todo parece estar en silencio- ¿Porque tanto misterio?

Naruto esboza un suspiro largo e intranquilo-  
- Te contare la verdad…  
-Pues en vista de que no nos conocemos te diré un poco sobre mi… Cuando yo nací sellaron un demonio en mi interior así que la aldea me rechazaba, pero yo no me rendí y con el tiempo tuve amigos uno de esos amigo es Sasuke el que ha sido tu sensei, Sakura la cual es ella te la presento  
- mucho gusto  
- el gusto es mío ^^

Pero después de eso Sasuke se fue en busca de poder para poder cumplir con unas razones personales que quería resolver, yo intente traerle de vuelta , pero el problema no fue traerlo sino… una vez que el estuvo aquí muchas cosas se complicaron y la aldea estuvo en desacuerdo en que el estuviera aquí sin que yo pudiera contenerlo, yo no podía dejarlo ni a luz ni a sombra por lo tanto, nos asignaron en el mismo equipo para las misiones…

…………………….. FLASH BACK…………………………………………………

Entonces fuimos enviados a una misión, en la cual nos enfrentamos a un sujeto extraño y loco, el utilizo un yutsu raro y seguramente prohibido, el yutsu del cambio. En esos momentos nosotros no sabíamos que demonios trataba de hacer. Era extraño…

En esa batalla se encuentra naruto, tratando de derrotar a ese (como el lo llamaba) idiota.  
Pero el sujeto era bastante hábil y aunque ni Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se confiaban había que admitir que su forma de pelear era buena y comúnmente utilizaba genyutsu, algo que ponía en desventaja a Naruto, pero como todos saben en realidad no era para tanto después de enfrentar a la familia Uchiha.

El punto es que Naruto callo en su genyutsu pero los demás no pudieron interceptar la situación, pues su genyutsu era rápido y cuando menos acordaron Naruto ya estaba inconciente en el suelo y esto hizo que sasuke y Sakura reaccionaran pero fue golpe de tres hacia el enemigo, al recibir tres golpes el sujeto simplemente se desplomo.  
–Naruto estas bien  
- pensamos que habías perdido ja  
- eso en tus sueños Sasuke- pero fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar antes de desplomarse al suelo. Sentía dolor ese genyutsu era mas que eso, había tocado sus puntos vitales… su ultimo pensamiento fue de dolor antes de quedar inconciente por varios días.

Cuando desperté, abrí los ojos que sentía pesados y vi una habitación con paredes blancas y a una persona una mujer de cabellera rubia:

- ¿Dónde estoy abuela Tsunade?  
- Estas en el hospital  
- ¿Qué sucedió?  
- Quedaste inconciente después de la pelea y Sasuke te trajo inmediatamente, no eh permitido que los demás te examinen ni siquiera Sakura, verás como te lo explico hay algo que debes saber… el yutsu que te hicieron esta prohibido y su función principal es cambiar el cuerpo de un ser humano, puede traer beneficios pero es un yutsu a prueba… así que no sabemos cuanto vaya a durar en ti.  
- ¿Qué beneficios?  
- Bueno seguramente no se ajustan a ti pero puede trasformar cualquier órgano en tu interior transformar un corazón o un cerebro y de esta forma matarte. Pero por lo visto por los rápidos movimientos que hiciste no paso nada de eso. Lo que te cambio no te va a agradar…  
Naruto tenia una cara de confusión le estaba diciendo que algo no andaba bien y eso ya es bastante grave, por el simple echo de no permitir que nadie mas lo examine solo ella, solo se portaba así con kyuby.  
-¿que le pasa a kyubi?  
- créeme kyubi no es tu mayor problema ahora. Aunque si influyo mucho en que el genyutsu no se llevara a cabo del todo.

En esos momentos afuera de la habitación se encontraba Sakura y Sasuke.  
- espero este bien  
- Si, parece que ya despertó, ya era hora ese sobe  
- ¡¿Cómo QUE EL YUTSU ME HIZO HEMAFRODITA?!

Entran Sakura y Sasuke como reacción al grito pero escucharon lo último de primera fila en la entrada de la habitación del hospital donde seguramente la mayoría aya escuchado eso… pero un poco distorsionado y decidieron no prestar más atención.  
Pero Sasuke y Sakura tenían otra expresión en su rostro en parte de fastidio y en parte de vergüenza, preguntándose si era verdad y como rayos era su cuerpo tenían curiosidad así que simplemente empezó a divagar su mente creando imágenes de lo más bizarras.

En reacción al ver a sus compañeros de equipo en la entrada frente a frente y sabiendo que ellos habían escuchado su vergonzosa situación no hizo otra cosa que cubrirse con las sabanas, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas encendidas que seguramente ellos también habían notado.

Cuando por fin le dieron de alta porque sino se escaparía del hospital y eso iba a ser un problema aun mayor.  
- Sasuke por que insistes en acompañarme a casa.  
- Saukura tenía que trabajar hoy en el hospital y me pidió que no te dejara solo, además de que yo no debo de andar por todos lados solo ¿recuerdas?,-en eso noto que naruto se fue por otro lado- oye por ay no es tu casa  
- No quiero ir a mi casa hoy  
- ¿de que hablas Naruto? Tsunade dijo…  
- Se lo que Tsunade dijo, pero no quiero ir a esconderme a mi casa, por dios lo que me paso, nadie lo sabe excepto tú y Sakura, además nadie nota ese tipo de cosas no si llevo ropa encima, y créeme no suelo desnudarme dando un espectáculo en todas partes, así que no pienso esconderme, si nadie nota que hay algo diferente en mi, si me oculto entonces aran preguntas y no sabría responderlas así que mejor sigo siendo el mismo…  
- Dobe  
- Muy gracioso Sasuke teme jajaja  
- Y a donde piensas ir  
- No se a comer ramen, detesto la comida del hospital  
Mientras comían…  
- sabes naruto hace tiempo, Sakura me dijo algo que no me agrado en nada…  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Me dijo que… sabes olvida lo que me dijo el punto es que ella no me agrada para…  
- Estas raro Sasuke.  
- Mmm

Ya por la noche Naruto estaba en su habitación intentando dormir. Cuando siente una presencia este reacciona lazando un kunai.  
- ¿quien esta ahí?- ordena Naruto, cuando esta persona se hace visible por la luz que entraba por la ventana y es- Sasuke ¿eres tú? Debiste tocar casi te mato.  
- Inténtalo no lo hubieras logrado usuratonkachi.  
- Engreído – Pero Sasuke no contesto su ofensa y se acerco a Naruto al llegar al borde de la cama recordó las palabras que le dijo Sakura hace tiempo- que te sucede teme  
- No te lo dejare- sasuke sube a la cama en la que se encontraba el rubio.  
- Sasuke aléjate estas demasiado cercas- Sasuke le empieza a quitar el boxer y usa un yutsu para atarle de manos.  
- No eh que rayos haces  
- Nada pero pronto lo haré.- besa a Naruto este trata de resistirse pero aun se encuentra muy débil por el extraño yutsu del cambio. No permite que Sasuke acceda a su boca.  
- Naruto te amo- que simples palabras y el efecto que provocan, naruto abre la boca de sorpresa lo que sasuke aprovecha.

No lo creo no es posible me beso y me dijo que me amaba eso no es posible acaso esta borracho sabe a alcohol pero, rayos Sasuke déjame pero que hara si lo rechazo, se ira de la aldea, no quiero volver a perderlo, no quiero que se baya pero yo no lo amo eso no es justo porque me pone frente a la espada y la pared, y yo no quiero la espada aaaaaaaaah.  
Cuando por fin sasuke dejo de besarlo. Intentaban recobrar el aliento.  
- no te confundas esto es solo una ilusión de un yutsu, no soy una mujer.  
- No estoy confundido, tú eres la razón por la que volví y no volví para dejarte ir y mirarte con alguien más.  
- por dios naruto estas en problemas que esta diciendo el teme que volvió o si claro eso es todo ahora que are claro si no me dejo el se va, pues que crees no me pienso dejar…- pensó naruto. Pero el pensamiento se le corto justo cuando sasuke estaba tocandolo en su pene lo que le empezó a causar un serio cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.  
- Yo solo quiero que me quieras Naruto.


	6. Naruto no me quiere pues ya aprenderá a

To [friends]

Message

MY DESTINY SASUNARU YAOI  
Chapter 6 that Naruto does not like me and learn to love it...

Continued FLASH BACK ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..

The village of Konoha is very quiet but now sleeping about ninjas decided it was more interesting to do other things ...

- I just want you to love me  
- Let me not touch me, I am a woman that you would do me  
- But down here it seems as if I were a woman  
- Let me not touch me Sasuke  
- Do not want to touch you? but if your body says otherwi

MY DESTINY SASUNARU YAOI

Pues eh aki el lemon jejeje por fin espero les guste ^^

CAPITULO 6 Que Naruto no me quiere pues ya aprenderá a quererme…

Continuación del FLASH BACK ………………………………………………………………………..

La aldea de Konoha esta muy tranquila durmiendo pero hoy unos ninjas decidieron que era mas interesante hacer otras cosas…

- Yo solo quiero que me quieras  
- déjame no me toques, no soy una mujer como para que quieras hacerlo conmigo  
- pero aquí abajo parece como si realmente fueras una mujer  
- que me dejes no me toques Sasuke  
- ¿no quieres que te toque? pero si tu cuerpo dice lo contrario.- dice Sasuke con una voz grave de la excitación tocando la notoria erección de Naruto. Sauske decide empezar a preparar aquel cuerpo, que ahora aunque bueno tenía pene y todos los órganos masculinos pero había algo muy diferente que en ese momento el estaba tocando, claro tenía vagina eh empezó a tocar los labios con sus dedos, sabia que era de lo mas normal hacerlo con una chica pero era Naruto con quien estaba a punto de hacer el amor o mas bien, era a naruto al que estaba a punto de violar… esto iba a ser difícil de explicar pues era probable perder la vida que llevaba en esos momentos pero no quería estar en esa vida sin su Naruto y estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

- maldito bastardo que crees que haces al poner eso ahí- dice Naruto al sentir el pene de su compañero en su entrada, pero algo sentía diferente no estaba en su ano …  
- kyaaaaaaaaaaaa Sasuke ya basta de bromas- intento por todos los medios zafarse de Sasuke, pataleo le dio varios golpes eh intento hacer algunos yutsus, pero estaba perdido estaba muy débil por culpa de ese yutsu…

En ese momento Sasuke sintió que Naruto parecía rendirse era ahora o nunca, antes de que empezara a llorar y se arrepintiera… Entonces empezó a introducir su pene en el interior de Naruto.  
- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh- no, no iba a gritar así que ahogó el grito pero fue suficiente Sasuke se detuvo no sabia que hacer nunca había echo esto ni con un hombre ni con una mujer, Naruto intento no llorar pero era desgarrador el dolor que sentía…  
- tranquilízate- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Sasuke al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Naruto.  
- Cállate idiota!!!!- Naruto tenía los ojos rojos de que por lo visto si tenía lagrimas que no pudo contener más. Naruto entonces miro a Sasuke – por dios que guapo se ve sin camisa – entonces inconcientemente voltea a ver la entrepierna de Sasuke- o por kami esta loco si cree que todo eso me va a meter.  
- Sucede algo ya estas mejor- dice sasuke al notar el sonrojo de Naruto y su mirada de miedo ya no de dolor  
- Bien? Preguntas si estoy bien, eh estado mucho mejor en otras ocasiones créeme… kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- grito producido por que sasuke decidió continuar- avisa teme idiota- no podía hacerse para atrás no le disgustaba lo que sentía, tener sexo con Sasuke no era tan malo, el era guapo y además eran amigos. Tampoco tenía prejuicios al respecto de hacerlo con un hombre…entonces porque no quería… ese hombre que en estos momentos esta en mi interior me ama. Por que empiezo a llorar- en ese momento sus lagrimas habían brotado pero no eran de dolor ese había pasado ya, eran de tristeza porque el no quería perder a Sasuke al decirle que el no sentía lo mismo por el.  
- Te sientes tan bien – Sasuke estaba mirando el rostro de Naruto y notar como este empezaba a ceder a sus caricias, pero algo no andaba bien pues Naruto empezó a llorar. - ¿Qué sucede Naruto?- que pregunta mas tonta -pensó para si Sasuke.  
- Sasuke yo no soy gay. No te amo, solo te considero como mi mejor amigo y mi hermano, esto no esta bien. No me desagrada que tengamos sexo pero NO ERA NECESARIO QUE ME VIOLARAS  
- Esta bien entiendo que no me ames, pero No estas en posición de dar tu opinión. así que no te desagrada tener sexo conmigo, en ese caso no te estoy violando… kukuku  
- No escuches solo lo que te conviene.

Entonces Sasuke empezo a moverse en el interior de su kitsune…

- aaaaah no Sasuke sácalo eso duele  
- Perdón Naruto pero no puedo soportarlo más  
- Aaaargh déjame me haces daño, además no soy una chica  
- Pero estas sangrando como una al perder la virginidad  
- ¿Que?

Sasuke empieza a entrar y salir del cuerpo de Naruto, no podía creer que ese cuerpo fuera suyo, por lo tanto le empieza a decir al oído de Naruto palabras bastantes subidas de tono – estas muy bien, ah que caliente, mmm, ¿te gusta verdad? - Naruto por su lado no podía creer aun lo que pasaba estaba como en estado de shok, pero pronto llego el ansiado momento para ambos.

-callate… idiota…ah- fue todo lo que pudo decir y de forma muy entrecortada tratando de que su voz no se escuchara velada por la excitación que le provocaba Sasuke…

- aah, Naruto -Sasuke fue todo lo que pudo decir al momento de terminar y venirse en el interior de su kitsune. Naruto sintió el calor del semen en sus entrañas y además de la fuerte embestida final, provoco que el se derramara entre ambos, dejando su semilla en ambos vientres, que también por los fuertes movimientos que tallaban su miembro, no estuvo para nada desatendido en el acto.  
- Te amo  
- Deja de decir tonterías, esas palabras tan vergonzosas, nunca creí que las conocieras , pero me doy cuenta de que no conoces su significado  
- Pero…  
- Soy hombre, nací como uno.  
- Lo se, pero…  
- ¡¿entonces por que!? Me hiciste es.  
- Naruto?- lo iba a tocar con la mano  
- ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡TE ODIO! Esto fue solo una ilusión por un yutsu- dice naruto mirando a Sasuke directamente a la cara, pero envolviéndose en las sucias sabanas tal y como él se sentía.

- Mi amor por ti, no es una ilusíón, eh sentido esto desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que no te habías dado cuenta. Es solo que no me atrevía a decírtelo, me daba miedo, haber vuelto y perderte. Es cierto que tú me trajiste de vuelta a la aldea, me alejaste de la oscuridad pero… yo no quería estar a tu lado sin ti. Solo conformarme con ser un amigo…No quería correr riesgos, pero ya no me importa.  
- ¡Idiota!- grita Naruto- que no te importa , acaso no se te ocurrió que yo te rechazaría eh?.- Naruto no soportaba que su mejor amigo le dijera tantas estupideces, se supone que Sasuke era un genio, entonces donde quedaba su entupida dignidad.  
Sasuke al notar la indiferencia que había y que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a seguir con aquella discusión, una el se sentía ya muy cansado, y de seguro Naruto también, pero las cosas no se quedarían así, a un Uchiha nadie lo rechaza.  
(Este chico tiene hormonas en vez de neuronas en el cerebro XD)

-Voy a seguir haciéndotelo, seguiré diciéndote esas palabras vergonzosas y seguiré demostrándote lo mucho que me importas… hasta que te enamores de mí… jeje.  
- eh lárgate, sin vergüenza…- y Sasuke por fin desapareció dejando a un Naruto bastante adolorido...

-Que Naruto no me quiere pues ya aprenderá a quererme…- dice Sasuke para sus adentros.

…………………………………..fin del flash back………………………………………………………

- Varias veces paso lo mismo y… yo seguí rechazando a Sasuke, aunque no me desagradaba tener sexo con él…- pensó Naruto mientras estaba un poco embobado en que decirle al chico que tenía delante de su escritorio, no podía ser muy directo, ni muy explicito… mmmm.  
- Naruto Naruto? Continua te quedaste en que rea Sasuke al que le lanzaste el kunai… - decía un chico bastante interesado pero queriendo saber que continuaba pues Naruto se quedo sumido en sus recuerdos.  
- Eh si veamos como te lo digo…  
- Deja de rodeos, no es una bebe, entiende bien.- decía Sakura que se quedo en la oficina, pues Naruto nunca le indico que se fuera, como que necesitaba apollo de alguien que supiera la verdad, pero que no fuera Sasuke, pues de solo pensar en que narrara todos esos sucesos que vivió con Sasuke definitivamente iba a terminar con un paro cardiaco.  
- Entonces yo se lo diré; Sasuke "violo" a Naruto y no fue solo una vez…- Sakura no había terminado de hablar cuando…  
- ¡¿QUE?! Perame un momento a mi no me interesa la vida sexual de Naruto, ni mucho menos de mi sensei…  
- Deja continuao y al final das tu opinión de si te interesa o no?- dijo muy molesta Sakura por la interrupción- por dios este mocoso es igual de escandaloso que Naruto y de grosero como sasuke.- pensó Sakura un poco decepcionada pero feliz de volver a ver a ese bebe, pues nunca creyó volver a verlo^^.- entonces en una misión algunos meses después Naruto se desmayo. Sasuke y yo lo llevamos con Tsunade, la mejor Ninja medico…

……………………………………flash back…………………………………………………………………

-felicidades- dice una muy alegre Tsunade, pero en su voz se nota cierto sarcasmo- Naruto estás embarazado…

Sasuke y yo estábamos afuera de la habitación cuando Naruto grita…

- ¿QUE? ¿Cómo QUE ESTOY ESPERANDO UN BEBE?  
- Me puedo imaginar de quien es

…………………………..fin del flash back por interrupción de un grito en el presente……………

-¿QUE MI PADRE ES? Mgthgm- al momento en que el grito fue captado por naruto y Saukura estos de un salto sobre el escritorio de parte de Naruto y una agilidad asombrosa de parte de ambos, llegaron justo a tiempo para callarle la boca al chico…

Por otro lado afuera de la oficina, todos estaban muy atentos a lo que pudieran escuchar…  
- parece que el pequeño se sorprendió con algo-dijo Ino  
- si eso parece- Sasuke estaba que ya sudaba la gotita esa de siempre.- fiu eso estuvo cerca- pensó.

Otra vez en la oficina…

- Te suelto solo si te calmas, no debes de gritar, tranquilizate si…- decia Naruto, sabia que si hablaban de mas después iban a soltar un montón de preguntas en ese momento y la historia aun no terminaba faltaba contar 9 meses siguientes…  
- Perdón continua- decía el chico una vez mas tranquilo le quitaron las manos de la boca.

Continuara…

To [friends]

Message

My Destiny sasunaru fanfic

Chapter 4 Do you want to know?

They all watch the situation carefully trying not to get a laugh, then watch the guy, I'm sorry but had not mentioned but the worst dressed Rock lee, to start wearing a head scarf ridiculous, bandages covering part of his face, and a sunglasses as ridiculous as those of Shino, and not in line with it wearing a strange type clothes between western and eastern browns and yellows.

- Well, really only one person with those characteristics in Konoha ... but ... "says Sakura is a very thoughtful one eyebrow and trying not to laugh.

Naru


	7. NoQuieroQueMeVioleAlguienQueNoSeasTú

Capitulo 7 No quiero que me viole alguien que no seas tú

Nota: Pues anteriormente había considerando continuar con la historia de todo lo k le decían Naruto y Sakura al chico, pero esta parte del pasado considere que era necesaria ponerla aquí aunque no se la digan a el chico. Así que la conversación continuara en otro capitulo…

Mi primer mes…

Los primeros meses de mi embarazo. La mayoría del tiempo estuve normal al menos el primer mes lo único que tenia era mucho sueño y por esa razón casi no salía de mi casa Tsunade ponía cualquier pretexto para no mandarme a mi a las misiones cosas que los demás empezaron a sospechar o me mandaba a misiones muy sensillas cosa que yo no quería. Reprochaba todo el tiempo y terminaba callandome o aguantándose las ganas de pegarme por mi falta de conciencia ante la situación, terminaba dándome un sermón de que si acaso yo quería que me hiciera mejor un degrado, eso me provocaba escalofríos, no se si era por lo horrible que se sentiría eso, por que era matar una vida, o por la simple razón de que también era mi hijo odiaba sentirme como una mujercita.

Pero yo no sabia que las cosas se complicarían pues ese yutsu extraño tenía muchas características y consecuencias además de que el hecho de que yo fuera portador del kyubi hacia que el yutsu fuera demasiado diferente, fuerte y eso me di cuenta demasiado rápido. Más rápido de lo que yo hubiera querido.

Un día llego a mi casa kiba…

hola Naruto como has estado.

Hola

Supe por Tsunade que no ibas a ir a la misión de clase b que se les asigno a tu equipo en ves de eso ira sai…

Si es que…- ¿que rayos le digo?

Bueno eso se me hizo extraño jejeje conociéndote oye por cierto ahora que estoy aquí, ¿has usado un perfume diferente últimamente hueles muy bien?

Que? O_o

Si verás Naruto creo que estas algo deprimido, primero pensé que estabas enfermo, pero dices que estas bien, bueno volviendo a lo de tu aroma es que hueles bien primero pensé que era un limpiador de pisos o algo así y por eso tu casa olía así pero ahora que estoy mas cerca de ti me doy cuenta de que no es así, eres tu así…- kiba va diciendo todo esto mientras empieza a acercarse hacia mi entonces caigo en cuenta de que sus ojos están muy diferentes, su mirada es la de una persona hipnotizada, como si adorara estar cercas de mi y quisiera oler ese aroma por mucho tiempo.

Kiba aléjate estas demasiado cerca…- pero yo ya no pude continuar la frase por que kiba empezó a besarme en ese momento… lo aventé justo cuando reaccione ante lo que mi compañero estaba haciendo. - Que rayos crees que haces grandísimo idiota, eres un descarado, como se te ocurre hacer algo así. Oh por dios no me digas que estas enamorado de mi jajaja, pero es que kiba eso no…

Yo no estoy enamorado de ti Naruto.

Entonces por que rayos me besaste- dice de forma exigente

Por que quiero tener sexo contigo

O_O jajajajajaja Kiba pero no digas idioteces que crees que haces?- dijo Naruto al sentir la mano de su compañero en su entrepierna... –aaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Grite tan alto que se escucho en media konoha ante tal grito llegaron sasuke que estaba empacando su ropa para salir a la misión, sai y kakashi. Para cuando llegaron Kiba ya me tenía con el pantalón abajo a mi amordazándome con dos clones de sombra. Y cin boxer me dio tanta pena ver llegar a los demás.

kakashi al ver la situación se quedo paralizado.- interrumpo algo-

déjalo ahora- dijeron al unísono Sai y Sasuke que entraron en ese momento por la ventana, dando una patada cada uno a los clones liberándome y mirando a kiba como si fuera un demonio. Pero ambos se quedaron paralizados al ver mi entrepierna y se pusieron nervioso.

KIBA DEJA A NARUTO AHORA- dio la orden Sasuke intentando controlarse, pero al ver que su advertencia era ignorada golpeo a kiba, el cual fue a estrellarse contra la pared. Yo al verme liberado rápido subí mi ropa para no seguir mostrando mis vergüenzas ^//////^-

Oye Naruto seguro que no interrumpimos nada…- decía el peliplata.

No jeje

¿Entonces que era lo que estaba pasando?

Pues no se, kiba estaba platicando conmigo de una forma bastante tranquila y después empezó a decir cosas entupidas como tener sexo conmigo imagínense, no mejor no se lo imagine. – pero en ese momento tanto Kakashi como Sai que estaba a ambos lados de mi empezaron bajar la mirada yo pensaba que era por la rara imaginación que estos tenían, mientras Sasuke estaba revisando a kiba quien por lo visto había quedado inconsciente.

Oye Naruto- dijo kakashi con una voz velada-

Si kakashi sensei-

Y con kiba no quieres hacerlo conmigo si

Que rayos esta diciendo usted eh- no reaccione a tiempo por que en ese momento sai me sostuvo con une extraño yutsu de tinta que formaban tentáculos , me sostuvieron y cubrieron mi boca

Mgthcstmh,g.- kyaaaaaaaaaaa que sucede ahora todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco, empezando por sasuke, ahora kiba, sai y tambien Kakashi,- pense- pues este ultimo ya había empezado a meterme mano y no se espero ah desabrochar el pantalón, sino que me bajo todo de un jalon… kyaaaaaaa entupido yutsu, maldita sea en se que Tsunade me dijo que no usara chakra sino le puede afectar al bebe, pero esto seguro le afectara. Estos son demasiado bruscos…- en lo que yo pensaba eso, por que no podía hablar Kakashi ya se disponía a penetrarme. Y Sai por atrás metía sus manos en mi vientre - Por que rayos me toman por una mujer aaaaaaah

PERO QUE DEMONIOS…- dijo Sasuke, pues acababa de entrar devuelta a la habitación ya que había llevado a Kiba a descansar a mi cama, justo en ese momento yo me liberaba hice mucho esfuerzo, para hacer un yutsu y corte los tentáculos que me ataban, pero kakashi era muy fuerte, pensé en eso, Pero yo sentí un poder completamente diferente al del viento, inconscientemente hice un futon, la técnica de Sasuke, la use ambos me esquivaron.

Pero por que yo… - la técnica no era tan fuerte, pues no había terminado mi sala en cenizas. Pero esto era demasiado.

Sasuke se me acerca para verificar como estaba y pues quien no quedaría después de utilizar un elemento que no tienes, yo quede en shok, cuando el me abraza, mi reacción fue aventarlo.

Tu también Sasuke, ahora que rayos les pasa a todos, que se traen.

En eso Sasuke golpea a los Kakashi y a Sai dejándolos inconcientes.

Naruto te equivocas, solo los deje inconcientes… ¿como pudiste utilizar ese yutsu de fuego? O_O.

etto no se, fue como si algo se posesionara de mi y utilizara mi cuerpo para defenderse…- en ese momento caía en cuenta como no lo pensé antes quien se defendía era mi bebe.-

Pues por lo visto, a alguien no le gusto que esos te sedujeran

No ni a mi créeme Sasuke, esto me da miedo que rayos sucede.

No lo se

Una pregunta por que a ti no parece afectarte, digo tus ojos no están raros o eso creo, digo ¿tu no me quieres violar?

De hecho si, pero estoy completamente en mis 5 sentidos jejeje, por cierto que es ese aroma cambiaste de perfume.

O_o TAPATE LA NARIZ- grite, Sasuke lo hizo

Debe de ser algo del ambiente que los vuelve locos

Mmm

No, no te quites las manos de la nariz

Naruto querrás que me muera, no aguanto tanto.

Será mejor ir con la hokage

Si tienes razón pero que rayos le diré, que todos me quieren violar

Jejeje si incluyéndome en especial si no llevas nada debajo, y muestras todo lo que yo quiero…- los ojos de Sasuke se pusieron exactamente como los de los demás yo muerto de vergüenza me fui a mi habitación a vestirme. Digo kiba estaba inconciente de todas formas así que no importaba.

Fue un día algo difícil, pero mejor Sasuke fue por Tsunade para que los revisara en mi casa. Y de paso a mi también pues algo andaba mal muy mal.

mmmmm bien esta es la conclusión a la que eh llegado – se me acerco después de que llevaron a kiba, sai y a kakashi al hospital y Sasuke ay estaba esperando y usaba una mascarilla de esas de doctor- verás ellos se encuentran bien, no te preocupes mas bien irán al hospital por las lesiones que les provoco Sasuke.

Genial y ¿Por qué actuaban así? Digo en Sasuke es normal pero en ellos.

Desearas no haber dicho eso- dice Tsunade

Dattebayo

Mira lo voy a explicar simple…tu tienes un yutsu que te fusiono con el kyubi mas de lo que yo pensaba y tu estas embarazado, por lo tanto en este momento despides demasiadas hormonas en este caso son también las del kyubi y gracias a esto ellos estaban como perros en celo.

Pero yo no busco nada de eso… mmm hay una solución…- yo no entendía mucho de lo que me dijo pero no era nada bueno… que yo les provocaba que estuvieran en celo, eso no era bueno.

Mmmm si pero no te va a agradar…

Dila abuela

Mmmm es simple ten sexo debes en cuando…- no termino de hablar

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah que, que por si no lo sabe no tengo novia… y por lo visto mi bebe no quiere nada de eso

Mmmm me imagino por que tu tampoco.

Vamos no puede ser tan malo echar una cana al aire debes en cuando además eres tu- sasuke ya estaba casi echando fuego por lo ojos

Le esta pidiendo a naruto que se acueste con cualquiera.

Pues el quiso una solución ¿por cierto Sasuke desde cuando que ya no has tenido sexo con Naruto?

Un par de semanas- yo estaba rojo

Bueno pues me voy ^^ por este ya era un síntoma del otro yutsu pero mmm dudo que prefieras que ellos te escojan a tu escoger Mmm

Por que no mejor muchas chicas me persiguen así si me dejo jajaja

Por que eres hermafrodita y esta ganando el lado femenino gracias a que estas en ese estado

Rayos

Aunque son las hembras las que atraen no los machos por eso aunque ganara el masculino no iba a pasar nada…

Bueno ya entendí

Bien entonces me retiro adiós chico

Adiós abuela

Silencio

Mmm oye Naruto realmente piensas buscarte a alguien

Yo no pienso utilizar a nadie de esa forma

Pues si la amas talvez no haya problema en eso

No puede ser me estas buscando pareja

Claro que no, pero tampoco quiero que cualquiera se aproveche, además yo quiero ser el único que te toque, y si vas a ponerte en ese plan yo me reuso a ir a esa misión.

Jejeje ¿celoso?

Dobe

Mmm

¿Qué piensas?

Yo no quiero a nadie

Mmm

Usuratonkachi

Y si me acuesto con alguien que me quiera

Jejeje si te arriesgas a que descubra que eres hermafrodita

O_O

Ya cálmate dobe solo tienes que quedarte aquí un rato y talvez se pase…-

Mmm si- el muy tonto no capto mi indirecta de acostarme con él, pensé que el se aprovecharía de eso, mmm por lo visto no.

Oye dobe mmm me tengo ir a la misión

Ya se te pasaron los celos jejejeje

Algo mmm aún así, como tu quieras. Mira de todas formas no puede ser tan malo jajajaja

Jejeje teme te recuerdo que no me gustan los hombres, claro que si es malo.

Mmm ups no había pensado en eso. Jajaaja oye dobe ya entiendo por que hace rato no te excitaste con ninguno de esos tres jajajaja-

Teme – le avente un kunai que el detuvo – para empezar eres un infeliz yo no quiero acostarme con algún tipo o tipa es que aaaaaaaaaah no se que hacer mmm no quiero que me acosen, estos son los momentos mas desesperantes de toda mi vida. Bueno al menos desde que volviste.

Je calma dobe me empieza a cansar tu hiperactividad

teme

¿Alguien quiere lemon?


	8. juego de seducción

My destiny sasunaru yaoi

Capitulo 8 JUEGO DE SEDUCCIÓN

Pues aquí esta el lemon^^

Mmmm

-teme

- mmmm oye Naruto

-si que sucede

-Me odias por lo que te hice, bueno detestas esas misiones y el estado en el que estas y…-

- no, si talvez odio estar así y que odio esas misiones que no van para nada con mi poder, pero, aunque este en este estado no soy débil mmm trato de no usar yutsus, pero a ti no te odio, nunca te podría odiar.- Naruto dijo esto un poco mas sonrojado. El teme le preguntaba algo extraño je pero talvez solo talvez volvería a ser el mismo.

- jaja ahora entiendo la razón por la que dejaste de tocarme era porque pensabas que yo te odiaba jajaja-

-deja de burlarte Naruto

- jajaja si claro después de todo lo que hiciste, violarme es poco

- eh

- si verás Sasuke siempre en cada batalla yo quedaba herido así que mmm digamos que físicamente estoy mucho mejor que en cualquier enfrentamiento que hayamos tenido

- Dobe, no me refería a lo físico, pero tu estado no lo estas contando

- ah sobre de eso teme mmm yo pensaba que era por eso por lo que me dejaste de tocar,- oh rayos pero que estoy diciendo jeje- olvídalo teme

- Naruto – Pero demasiado tarde el teme ya se había puesto sobre mi,

y eso solo significaba una cosa- Naruto no pienses eso…- no deje que terminara la frase y lo bese.- mmm-

- solo no digas que me amas-

El empezó a tocarme y acariciarme, lo extrañaba no se porque, no es posible yo no siento nada por el solo es sexo, pero me duele verlo así, yo lo traje de vuelta a la aldea y me siento en parte culpable, el estando aquí, pero no entiendo…

oye Sasuke ¿Por qué me dijiste que no querías haber vuelto y todo para verme con alguien más?, si yo no tengo a nadie…- por lo visto la pregunta capto muy bien la atención de Sasuke, por que dejo de quitarme la ropa, aunque yo no había caído en cuanta de lo que el hacia- a que horas el me había quitado los pantalones o_O

Pues eso prefiero no decirlo

Teme, sino me lo dices entonces olvida acostarte conmigo jum-dije haciendo pucheros

Je dobe pero si tu eres el mas necesitado lo olvidas- eso fue molesto y lo solté un golpe pero no le di, el se quito y me tomo por la espalda.

Una chica…

Eh

Escuche hablar a una chica sobre decirte sus sentimientos, y yo no quería verte con ella ni con ninguna otra.- dijo con seriedad Sasuke.

Entiendo pero ¿no me lo pudiste decir antes en lugar de violarme?

No- en Naruto se dibujo una gotita de esas de anime

Inconsciente mente lo abrase, el teme estaba todo confundido. Pero no se hizo del rogar, y me beso. Para mi había sido normal querer estar con Sasuke, pero cuando volvió a la aldea siempre estábamos demasiado distantes, entonces una chica dijo eso, no se porque no me interesa saber quien era esa chica, pues talvez no me guste ella, mmm a menos que sea Hinata ok no definitivamente no podría ser ella jeje. Sasuke estaba besando cada parte de mi pectoral, como si todo yo fuera suyo, ya que era el teme je. Después se topo con mi estomago, y empezó a besarlo de forma muy cariñosa y empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

Jajaja teme deja jajaja

Lo siento je

Entonces note que había un problema etto yo ya estaba excitado, ese teme porque rayos me ponía así, tan rápido, que no diga nada que no diga nada.- pero había una prenda que estorbaba y esa el teme la estaba retirando.

Dobe no pensé que tan rápido y ya estuvieras así- lo dijo- pensé

Cállate.

Dime se siente bien- dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba mi miembro entre sus manos-

S…si- Por dios y ahora que le pasa al teme casi todas las veces que se a acostado conmigo nunca le importaba si yo me sentía bien. – Teme

Je – empezó a lamer mi pene, sin dejar de mirarme, era tan excitante sentirlo, me costaba trabajo verlo a los ojos si lo miraba sentía que me vendría demasiado rápido, empecé a sentir las piernas temblar y no soporte estar de pie mas rato, caí resbalándome poco a poco por la pared. Que yo sentía fría en mi espalda ya desnuda. Entonces sasuke introdujo mi pene en su boca, yo me aguantaba de lo que estaba sintiendo, es que póngale que el uchiha no me gustaba, pero no soy de palo , mi cuerpo siente, y de todas formas ese tenía un cuerpo que hacia que hasta los hombres lo quisieran, o que lo confundieran con mujer, ¿como rayos sigue virgen?, puso un dedo en mi boca, entendí y lo empecé a lamer embarrándolo de saliva, entonces sasuke sin dejar de atender a mi miembro empezó a introducir uno de los dedos que ensalive, fue una introducción un poquito incomoda, pero en un ratito la sentía muy bien y empecé a mover mis caderas. Al poco rato introdujo otro dedo, pero ya no fue incomodo. Sentí que un temblor recorría mi vientre, hasta llegar a la punta de mi miembro en ese momento Sasuke se detuvo…

Ah que crees que haces imbecil

Nada je

Ya me di cuenta- puchero- espera que haces-

Pero demasiado tarde Sasuke ya había quitado los dedos que tenía en mi interior y sustituido por su miembro. Cuando empezó a introducirlo, solo arqueé mi espalda y le arañe el hombro fue demasiado inesperada la intromisión.

Aaah oye eso dolió

Perdón pero, ¿se sintió bien no?

Uchiha bastardo

Je

Una vez que mi cuerpo se acostumbro Sasuke empezó a entrar y salir con embestidas cada vez mas rápidas y profundas, talvez sea un bastardo, pero que bien lo hace, empecé a divagar sobre con cuantas mas chicas lo habrá hecho…

Oye Sasuke aah… puedo hacerte aah… una pregunta

¿Cual?

¿Con cuantas chicas o chicos lo has hecho antes?- seguramente con un montón talvez con Karin o Sakura o Sai, ok olvida este ultimo que tal si con Kakashi-sensei aaaaaah pero que estoy pensando je, me pregunto por que se sonrojo Sasuke seguramente va salir con un numerito que me va a echar en cara con esa mueca de egocentrismo que se carga…- jum y bien. – rayos porque se detuvo se sentía también.

Tu… tu eres el primero Naruto…- no es posible que, que o por dios esta bromeando, pero no, no esta bromeando…

¿Estas diciendo que tu primera vez fue cuando me violaste?

Si- al notar mi silencio- ¿que sucede Naruto?

No nada… pero es que tu, ¿Por qué? Por que conmigo

Si que eres dobe, pues eres Naruto mi mejor amigo, mi hermano…

Aah – estaba tan absorto es sus palabras que no note en que momento volvió a moverse

Estas bien creí haberte lubricado bien

Cállate- sentía mucho calor, y otra vez empezaba a tener escalofríos

Mmmmm Naruto definitivamente te sientes tan bien, tal y como lo había imaginado-

Otra vez va a empezar a decir estupideces – pensaba naruto para sí, mmm yo me puedo controlar aunque Sasuke también se siente muy bien en mi, su peso sobre mi, esos labios que dan ganas de besar y ese corazón frío que derrite a cualquiera- u/////u ya dejo de pensar en esas cosas se supone que yo no siento nada por el, no debo de pensar esas cosas aunque sean verdad kyaaaaaa suficiente,- aaaaah teme pudiste avisar – Sasuke me dio una envestida muy fuerte en ese momento y empezó a ir mas rápido talvez porque ya va a terminar …- Sa… sasuke ah

Naruto umm yo t…- pero no lo deje terminar mis labios ahogaron sus palabras de alguna forma no quiero oírlas nunca pero por otra parte quiero ser el único en recibirlas… en escucharlas. Mi pene estaba bastante atendido por la mano de Sasuke que no supe ni a que horas la había puesto en ese sitio, con su otra mano en lugar de sostenerme me introdujo un dedo en mi ano.

– ah Sasuke sácalo de… - pero no termine esa frase sentí un escalofrío recorrerme todo mi vientre y terminando en la punta de mi pene que provoco que eyaculara en la mano de Sasuke, En ese momento Sasuke termino en mi interior nuevamente. – aaaaaaaaah ah ah ah

N…Naruto mm estuviste genial

Idiota

Je

Esa noche me quede dormido y sin darme cuenta desperté en brazos de aquel que me amaba… y entonces me pregunte que sentía yo por el, no era lo mismo que sentía hace unos meses que volvió, ni hace un año que quería que regresara ni hace 4 años que se fue… ni hace 9 años que lo vi en aquel muelle… triste y solo igual que yo, ambos hemos cambiado… hoy tenemos 17 años, y el pasado nos sigue persiguiendo cada día de nuestras vidas, no podemos alejarnos de el porque nos pertenece, y es lo que somos no lo podemos cambiar, pero mi presente que es lo que quiero realmente, ser hokage o mi bebe y a Sasuke… tener a este bebe sería renunciar a ser hokage que eso por lo visto ya lo deje en el pasado, cuando fui tras sasuke abandone mi sueño por el, ahora espero un hijo de Sasuke y abandono otra vez mi sueño… pero con una consecuencia llamada… Sasuke…la pregunta es ¿realmente me desagrada este futuro? Un no sería mi respuesta.

Segundo mes

Decidí salir a caminar un rato antes de que se levantara Sasuke, era temprano y ya había pasado un tiempo desde aquel incidente para colmo Kakashi, Sai y Kiba lo recuerdan y Kakashi fue reprendido por Iruka aun me pregunto que tiene que ver Iruka en todo esto. Sai no deja de continuar con sus insinuaciones claro solo si logra sobrevivir a la paliza que le da Sasuke siempre… no es necesario decir la razón pero mmm no ha dicho Sasuke nada de que me quiere a nadie mas que a Sakura y a mi ah y a Tsunade, pero mmm parece que prefiere guardar el secreto hasta que yo le de una respuesta que de preferencia sea un si, ya lo intente con el no…jejejeje. Por otro lado Kiba solo se sonroja cada vez que me mira y hacer una misión en conjunto con el es imposible afortunadamente Tsunade es muuy comprensiva y nos pone juntos… lo bueno es que se da cuenta de las intenciones de Sasuke sobre matar a sai y a ellos no los pone juntos no quiere que mi hijo se quede sin padre gracias a que el consejo se entere de que Sasuke llegue a matar a cierto anbu y lo manden ejecutar… eso si seria trágico…

Caminaba por la calle y últimamente Sasuke se queda a dormir en mi casa, aunque yo siempre le digo que se vaya a su mansión que es muy amplia y… pero siempre sale con que le provoca recuerdos y termino accediendo empiezo a creer que es plan con maña…

Pero de todas formas cuando quiere tiene sexo conmigo… eso es molesto no le importa si tengo misiones o no. Y lo mas extraño de todo es que solo se la pasa besándome la panza todo el tiempo aaah, por dios aun no se nota, pero si sigue haciendo eso tarde o temprano alguien se va a enterar mmm. Como el otro día llego Kakashi y ejem encontró a Sasuke arrodillado de frente hacia mi…Kakashi pensó mal y eso fue bueno le dijo a Sasuke que el pensaba que Sasuke era el seme… jajajaja fue divertido después de todo desde entonces solo me besa la pancita cuando estamos solos, pero gracias a la soledad siempre terminamos en otra cosa… se escucha en eso el pájaro que dice tonto, tonto, tonto del anime jejeje.

Pues en este segundo mes yo eh tenido mucho sueño en todos lados me quedo dormido… ustedes dirán que eso también lo hacia antes… pero ahora es peor si me levanto a la hora pero en las misiones me da un sueño, solo llego a mi casa y es hora de dormir tanto que solo veo a Sasuke cuando me despierto por las mañanas. Hoy me toca ir a una misión que Tsunade me asigno mmm quede de verme con los muchachos en la entrada de la aldea pero antes debo de ir a comprar algunas cosas que me hacen falta…

De regreso a casa Sasuke ya no estaba y yo solo arregle mi mochila y me fui…

En la entrada estaban kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke, inconcientemente le sonreí algo que Sakura tomo por sospechoso…O_O

Después no encontrábamos en el bosque a buen ritmo teníamos que llegar a Tsuna era una misión rango A, pues se trataban de relaciones de paz, pero no se habían previsto problemas así que me mandaron además yo quería ver a mi amigo el Kazekage gaara… estaba muy emocionado, algo que molestaba a Sasuke quien estuvo de mal humor todo el tiempo.

Por fin llegamos a Tsuna y fuimos bien recibidos, yo tenia mucho sueño y en cuanto llegamos quería dormir solo nos asignaron habitaciones y de ay no salí, las cosas se pudieron mantener ocultas pero aunque yo hubiera preferido no tener sexo con Sasuke, tampoco quería armar un alboroto aquí, aunque me preguntaba porque razón mi bebe no se defiende con Sasuke será que sabe que el es su padre.

Pero como siempre por que me entero de todo en un mal momento, en ocasiones prefiero que el destino no responda a mis preguntas… paso en los días siguientes en los que estuvimos en Tsuna…

Yo me encontraba conversando con gaara…

Y dime Naruto que te parece el nuevo tratado

Jeje yo no entiendo mucho

Pero Naruto algún día serás Hokage es bueno que te vayas familiarizando – Gaara me toco de hombro y yo me empecé a sentir mal del estomago.

Lo siento Gaara me tengo que retirar es que me duele el estomago

Seguro que estarás bien

Si solo necesito descansar un rato

Esta bien

Me retire en ese mismo instante a mi habitación sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar, pero no fue así en lugar de eso, me encontraba en otro lugar un lugar que conocía muy bien, mire hacia la jaula y estaba la bestia, pero no como siempre sino que era yo mismo encerrado en esa jaula.

¿Que esta pasando Kyubi? Eres yo…

_Mmm bueno y eso a quien le importa _

Contesta

_Mocoso. No me digas que me estas dando ordenes, quien te crees_

Que rayos sucede Kyubi, es solo que yo no entiendo…

_Pues para empezar nada hubiera pasado si tu, debiste de haber detenido a ese bastardo de Uchiha… _

Pero yo no quiero que el se vaya

_Ese es tu problema lo quieres cerca de ti, ¿si o no?_

No lo se

Mmm me pregunto donde estará ese dobe- piensa Sasuke mmm si esta con ese infeliz de Gaara- hola mapa-digo hola gaara mmm ¿Sabes en donde esta Naruto?

Se fue a su habitación dice que no se sentía bien, espera Sasuke quieres que llame a un doctor.- ya se fue-

En el interior de Gaara…

_El contenedor del Kyubi esta muy extraño y también el Kyubi jajajaja_

¿A que te refieres?

_Tarde o temprano lo sabrás a menos que este equivocado ya que nunca había ocurrido antes muajajaja_

Mmm - ¿Qué tienes Naruto?

Por otro lado Sasuke llega a la habitación de Naruto…

Naruto ¿estas bien?

_Si ¿Por qué no lo estaría?- _Sasuke inmediatamente lo noto, ese no era su Naruto era alguien más,

¿que rayos hiciste con Naruto, donde esta?

_Esta en mi interior no te preocupes, solo digamos que estamos algo inestables._

¿inestables? Quieres decir que Naruto no saldrá, ¿hasta cuando?

_Mmm no se_

Esto debe de ser una broma, y tienes control sobre tu poder

_Mmm para empezar OLVIDAS QUE EMBARAZASTE A MI CONTENEDOR CLARO CREES QUE ES AGRADABLE Y OVIO QUE NO PUEDO UTILIZAR MI PODER TODO LO ESTA ABSORVIENDO ESA COSA_

NO LE LLAMES COSA A MI HIJO

_TU HIJO JA TAMBIEN ES MIO POR SI NO LO SABIAS ASI QUE DE QUE OTRA FORMA SE LE PUEDE LLAMAR AL HIJO DE UN MOUNSTRO COMO EL KYUBI EH UCHIHA BASTARDO_- Sasuke estaba en shock como que también era hijo del kyubi en que momento a que horas…

Mmm ¿Cómo?

_Pues simple el yutsu unió mi forma sellada a el cuerpo de Naruto cuando tu embarazaste a Naruto fue igual que conmigo por lo tanto ese bebe tendrá mi poder, sin necesidad de tenerme en su interior… ¿te molesta acaso uchiha?_

No… aunque estoy sorprendido… - en eso había un aroma en el ambiente bastante agradable…

_¿Porque te tapas la nariz Sasuke?_

Por que hueles bien- lo ultimo con énfasis en bien.

_Desde hace una semana que no te acuestas con Naruto y ahora que estoy yo afuera a no ni se te ocurra…_

Bien aunque no se me pensaba ocurrir tu dijiste todo no veo razón por la cuál le daría el gusto de acostarse conmigo a un bicho.

_Repite eso uchiha y no vivirás para contarlo_

Si claro y piensas dejar sin padre a tu hijo

_Cállate que para una bestia, eso es lo que menos importa_

Ja en ese caso que te violen

_Pues no pasara nada si me quedo aquí encerrado_

Eres mas terco que el Dobe mmm

_Y tu mas maniático sexual que yo…_

¿A que te refieres?

_Que te importa_

Je estas insinuando que te gusta cuando te hago el amor kyubi- esto último se lo dijo al oído de kyubi. Provocando un sonrojo…- No pensé que fueras sensible…

_No ni yo… aléjate no me tomes por ese idiota yo no caigo en tus juegos_

Y tu Kyubi bastardo no le digas idiota a Naruto

_mmm_

solo yo le puedo decir así

_¬¬ ah era eso – pero en eso kyubi noto algo en Sasuke , estaba extraño, su mirada- rayos- pensó kyubi - oye sasuke no crees que deberías de retirarte sabes a lo que me refiero_

De hecho no ¿a que te refieres? – pero kyubi pensó que podría aprovecharse por la situación je después de todo estaba físicamente con vida, aunque era el cuerpo de Naruto, él tenía el control, no de su poder pero si de ese cuerpo je esta vez le haría pagar todas a ese uchiha… - Oye que haces…

_Que parece ser que hago_- Kyubi se había abalanzado sobre Sasuke, el cual cayo en la cama, y este ultimo no era tonto como todos ustedes sabrán se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer el kyubi.

Pero no puedo golpearlo en ese estado tampoco pienso dejarme -… pensó Sasuke.-

Sasuke empezó a besar a kyubi, no era diferente de besar a su dobe, y trato de tomar el control de la situación, kyubi era muy inquieto al igual que su dobe. – aaah por que no dejo de pensar en Naruto…- es que es Naruto… .

Kyubi correspondió el beso pero el actuaba de una forma bastante salvaje, empezó a lamer el rostro de sasuke, a este se le hizo extraño pero agradable, su lengua paro en la oreja y empezó a morderla, -ah- fue lo único que exclamo Sasuke…Sasuke empezó a desvestir al cuerpo que tanto anhelaba y que no oponía resistencia ni timidez, kyubi por su lado desvestía a Sasuke de una forma desesperada, simplemente era extraño ese bastardo se estaba dejando ¿que intenciones tiene?- pensó para si kyubi. Siguieron con el juego de seducción, En el que ninguno de los dos quería ceder, aunque a kyubi no le gustaba que ese infeliz hiciera con su contenedor lo que el quisiera esta vez, se vengaría de cada una, todo lo que le hizo sentir... ( kyubi para que te enojas si bien que te gusta).

Por fin solo quedaba una prenda por quitar, Kyubi no tuvo ninguna decencia y se la quito a Sasuke sin pensársela dos veces, esta vez las iba a pagar y todas, ese Uchiha bastardo, Pero en eso Sasuke de un solo movimiento puso a Kyubi de espaldas.

hace un momento me di cuenta de algo

ah uchiha eso duele

me di cuenta de que tú no tienes la misma fuerza poseyendo el cuerpo de Naruto, la primera no estas acostumbrado a manipular ese cuerpo y la segunda nunca haz sido humano.

Eh… no planearas violarme en este estado- dijo Kyubi forcejeando para quitarse a Sasuke, además de que era incomodo estar boca abajo, dolía el estomago estando así, y era lastimoso para su orgullo.

Pero que dices Kyubi yo no pienso violarte, para empezar – dijo acercándose al oído, - el día que Naruto iba a ser violado por Kiba y los otros, cuando se safo de sai y kakashi antes de usar el futon vi tus ojos en el, esos ojos de color sangre los reconocería en cualquier momento, así que tu fuiste el que no dejo que ellos siguieran con su juego, - Kyubi había abierto bien los ojos ese Uchiha, si ni siquiera su contenedor lo había notado que el era el que le había dado el poco poder que le quedaba para librarse de ellos…- antes pudiste haberlo echo, cada vez que yo tocaba a Naruto, pudiste alejarlo de mi con tanta facilidad, especialmente después de que te enteraste que estabas esperando. Pero tu fuiste el primero en estar enterado de eso verdad, pues – cuando Sasuke decía todo lo anterior empezó a tocar el miembro de Naruto, que Kyubi ya no oponía tanta resistencia puesto que estaba anonadado por algo que el mismo no había notado y eso lo puso en estado de shock.

_Das miedo Uchiha_

Jajajajaja recibir esas palabras de Kyubi es divertido. Por cierto nunca vas a abandonar el cuerpo de Naruto verdad, así que será mejor que no me odies por lo que siento por el

_Que insinúas Uchiha… Yo odio a todos esta es mi Naturaleza_

En ese caso… - Sasuke no dejo de aprisionar a Kyubi pero no permitió que su vientre se pegara tanto contra la cama ya que noto la incomodidad de Kyubi – será mejor que lo disfrutes.

Las cosas no iban del todo bien para el Kyubi, según el, pero en otro lugar Naruto despertaba del letargo en el que se había sumergido notando que su otro yo, o mas bien el Kyubi que se encontraba transformado en el, también dormía del otro lado de las rejas…

¿Qué esta pasando? Por que me siento así, que es esta sensación, que sucede por que no puedo volver a mi cuerpo físico…

Aaah…- grito Kyubi en ese momento, algo que también sintió Naruto. –aah – volvió a gritar Kyubi al sentir que Sasuke entraba en su interior pues lo anterior solo había sido los dedos de este para preparar a Kyubi aunque eso no importaba no pensaba hacerle daño tampoco, Sasuke ya no quería hacerle mas daño a nadie… (según el).

Naruto ya se había percatado de lo que estaba haciendo Kyubi con Sasuke, y por todas las sensaciones que le llegaron de golpe no pudo sostenerse mas en pie callo al suelo de rodillas tratando de mantener estable su respiración.

Kyubi no tenia duda ese Uchiha bastardo si sabia hacerlo (no que muy negado XD)

Sasuke había empezado a entrar y salir.

No cabía duda era extraño ver a su Naruto así, je o mas bien a Kyubi, aunque su cuerpo se siente igual, sigue siendo naruto, los movimientos fueron rápidos y profundos.

Sasuke empezó a jugar con el pene de Kyubi pues empezó a que su mano subiera y se resbalara por el largo de este… en un momento tomo la cabeza con dos dedos y posteriormente intento que el prepucio se hiciera hacia atrás, algo que incomodo bastante a Kyubi, pero fue muy excitante la punzada que sintió en ese lugar, Sasuke se divertía de ver las caras que ponía ese Naruto, y principalmente de los gemidos de placer que le provocaba, y que era él quien causaba que salieran de la boca de su rubio.

Ya había pasado bastante rato en el que ambos se encontraban en un estado de placer bastante hipnotizante, pero no podían dejar de beber esa droga que era para cada uno el contrario, no se podía decir que hubiera amor, pero tampoco negaban que se atraían físicamente, y como si ese rubio era Naruto, Y sasuke era mmm… Sasuke.

Sasuke accidentalmente toco a Naruto en un punto cerca de su próstata lo que provoco todo una mar de sensaciones y sasuke no paraba de volver a insistir en ese punto, por lo que Kyubi en un acto de auto reflejo termino el mismo auto ensartando, en una salida de sasuke de su interior, en ese momento justo iba a terminar, no quería tener fuera a ese uchiha bastardo (insisto no que muy negado XDXD) Después de esto Sasuke al sentir que Kyubi se ensartaba el solito, le entro una descarga eléctrica que finalizo en su miembro descargando su semen en el interior de Kyubi. El cual al sentir el calido sentir de la semilla de su amante término en las manos de este derramando bastante en las sabanas.

Kyubi se desplomo en parte se sentía tan inútil como cualquier ser humano y en parte si fuera uno seria el mas feliz de todos. Sasuke dejo caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, pero rápido se hizo a un lado y saco con cuidado su pene del interior del kyubi, al cual empezaba a parecerle molesto, ( y volvemos con lo negado ¬¬) el pene del uchiha seguía erecto, y al salir del interior del Kyubi (por ese orificio que cabe destacar era el de una mujer, porque ni una sola vez hasta el momento Sasuke se lo había hecho a Naruto por el ano.) Pues empezó a salirse el semen y esto hacia sentir bastante incomodo a Kyubi el cual no hallaba ni que hacer, algo que le pareció bastante gracioso a Sasuke…

Un segundo mas tarde Kyubi caía dormido… mientras era abrazado por un sobre protector Sasuke. Pero ene so se despertaba, abría esos ojos de una forma un poco triste, esa era la expresión que tenia esta vez…

Naruto- dijo Sasuke, al ver que los ojos de este habían vuelto a ser azules. – yo…- pero Sasuke no dijo nada mas porque naruto le había soltado un golpe que fue bastante directo hacia el rostro de este.

¿Porque?, con Kyubi

Naruto, acaso estas celoso, - la ultima palabra tuvo un énfasis de diversión

Claro que no

Jajajajaja, Naruto tranquilízate, que te molesta tanto eres tu de todas formas.

Yo no soy ese mounstro

Yo nunca te eh llamado así.

Lo se, pero sabes que ya basta, no tolero eres un maldito puto que solo piensa en cogerse todo lo que se mueve así que lárgate descarado bastardo!!!!!!!!- Pero demasiado tarde en eso había abierto la puerta y Naruto se quedo congelado, este estaba parado cerca de la puerta completamente desnudo indicándole la salida al Uchiha, mientras que este ultimo estaba todavía recostado en la cama sin cobija alguna… no había nada que malinterpretar habían sido descubiertos…

(Aunque yo haya querido dejarlos en suspenso en este momento déjenme les comunico que no será así XDXD atte.: yo)

Gaara no es lo que tu crees- decía un poco creíble Naruto… a su amigo que ahora mostraba de forma digna ser Susaku de la arena, porque estaba hecho piedra…

Yo solo vine porque escuche gritos- dicho esto y cerro la puerta.

Rato mas tarde en la oficina del Kazekage…

Y son novios

si

no, dijo naruto al mismo tiempo que sasuke dijo que si- y desde cuando que yo ni enterado

Supongo que desde lo de Kiba, sai y Kakashi

Yo nunca dije nada

Claro porque no podías

Cállate – dacia muy sonrojado Naruto…

Por otro lado unos días después Sakura y SAsuke hacían guardia cuando…

Tu cuando violaste a Naruto fue el día en que yo te dije que el me gustaba verdad…- decía Sakura sin cruzar mirada con Sasuke.

Si, me odias- aunque a Sasuke no le importaba la respuesta.

No, nunca podría… esta bien con que Naruto sea feliz y tu también yo lo seré.^^ y esa tarde no dijeron nada mas… Sasuke ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser la persona que hace feliz a Naruto… consideraba que solo estaba atado a el por no perderlo nuevamente.

Y así trascurrió nuestra estancia en Tsuna aunque Gaara nunca se entero de nada mas… Y una vez que se termino todo estábamos de vuelta en Konoha… Para esto ya había llegado diciembre, y con ello no solo llegaron los buenos deseos sino también unas horribles nauseas, que duraron hasta enero… Todo entre Sasuke y yo continuo bastante normal, en lo que cabe nunca pensé que Kyubi aceptaría tanto a Sasuke, ni a nuestro bebe.

Era extraño pero me sentía feliz, tenia a Sasuke a mi lado y esperaba un hijo iba a tener una familia, por fin había encontrado mi destino… pero no sabia que cambiaria tan rápido… mi felicidad, por la de alguien mas.


	9. mi camino ninja

**Capitulo 9 Mi Camino Ninja **

En la oficina del Hokage un chico descansaba tranquilo ante la extraña revelación que le había hecho su ahora ¨madre¨ , todo era extraño acababa de descubrir que su padre se llamaba Sasuke el cual conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y por ofrecimiento de su madre Ayaka se había convertido en su sensei.

Era hora de continuar con la extraña historia que era más imposible de creer de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Entonces rompió el silencio Naruto:

-Consideraron que era peligroso para mí, si alguien se enteraba, me odiaban por el kyuubi, imagínate con esto…_decía Naruto recordando como fueron los siguientes meses…

_La hokage nos mando una misión inexistente, en la que nadie se debía de enterar del embarazo, sino era probable que Naruto nunca sería Hokague. – decía Sakura.

…………….. flash back…………………………………………………………….

(Rayos imagino que ya han de estar artos de mis flash back ) sorry este será talvez el ultimo muajajaja XD)

Varios años en el pasado... unos ninjas viajaban a gran velocidad vestidos de civiles, el joven usando una yukata negra y debajo de esta su uniforme, su cabello negro y su piel blanca hacían que se viera sumamente atractivo, de 17 años de edad, caminaba atrás de una joven rubia, con un kimono naranja con espirales, quien caminaba muy aprisa, más atrás algo intranquila estaba la joven medico quien solo estaba ay para auxiliar en cualquier emergencia a la joven rubia.

No es justo estoy arto de ir vestido así, además usando un entupido kimono -decía Naruto con los brazos en la nuca.

Si tanto te molesta solo no vistas así pero es que ya tienes cuatro meses es imposible que alguien no lo note- decía Sakura

Miren hay ay una aldea, donde dormir por hoy

Dobe no me digas que ya te cansaste

Sasuke de hecho es no es bueno que Naruto viaje de un lado a otro. Tenemos que trabajar para poder tener un hogar estos meses, lo cual no será problema, pues mucha gente necesita de ninjas jejeje

Sakura dijeron que no nos metiéramos en problemas…

Cierto, en ese caso hay que trabajar como gente normal.

Y yo que

Naruto me duele decir esto pero tu no puedes trabajar jeje

Eres cruel Sakura-chan

Llegaron a una posaba y solo quedaban dos habitaciones disponibles

ni de loca no dormirás conmigo Naruto aunque estés embarazado no, no y no

pero no me puedes obligar a dormir con él – dice Naruto haciendo pucheros.

pues si puedo

Sasuke dormirás afuera- le ordena Naruto a Sasuke

No

Cruel

Decidieron asistir a un festival de fin de año, que celebraban en ese pueblo. Esperaron a ver los fuegos artificiales…

wow que hermosos siempre me han gustado.

Si tienes razón Naruto

Bueno es momento de irnos a descansar chicos- dice Sakura y Naruto hace pucheros

Claro como tu no vas a dormir con el teme

Pero que te pasa si ya has dormido con él

Sakura

En eso regresaban a la pensión cuando escucharon unos gritos

aaaaaaaaaaaaaah no déjenme por favor – grita una chica…

es enserio no quieres divertirte un rato je- le decía el sujeto que forcejeaba con ella mientras trataba de desvestirla.

En eso una chica de cabellos rubios golpea a uno de los tipos que forcejeaban con la mujer.

métanse con alguien de su tamaño idiotas

rayos eres una chica, para serlo golpeas muy fuerte- dijo intentándose ponerse de pie el tipo que se encontraba en el suelo, otro llego por la espalda de Naruto y Sasuke se interpuso y lo noqueo.

Sabes Naruto hay una cosa que no tolero yo, te acabábamos de decir que te cuidaras y te metes en problemas…

Estas bien jovencita- le pregunta Naruto mientras la ayuda a levantarse.

S…si gracias

Oye Naruto te estoy hablando no me ignores

Lo se… pero no vi que tu hicieras algo teme

Ujum, es porque no lo iba a hacer, recuerdas no debemos de hacernos notar

Etto chicos ya suficiente volvamos a la posada- Sakura trata de calmarlos- además el otro tipo ya huyo- en eso la joven abraza a naruko y le da un beso en la mejilla, esto provoca el sonrojo de Naruto. Y los celos de Sasuke pero Sakura lo detuvo.

Muchas gracias jovencita, gracias por salvarme ^^ - decía esa joven hermosa a Naruto con una hermosa sonrisa^^- me llamo Ayaka ¿y tu?

Soy Naruko mucho gusto, ella es Sakura y ese es Sasuke

Como agradecimiento podría invitarlos a que pasaran la noche en mi casa pero mí casa esta muy lejos de aquí justamente pensaba andar toda la noche.

No te preocupes nosotros te acompañaremos

Eso lo dices porque no quieres pasar la noche con Sasuke… - se le resbalaba la gotita a Sakura…- Naruto recuerda que no puedes andar tanto será mejor descansar

Eres cruel – decía Naruko.

Jejejeje- se rió la chica esta bien si me puedo quedar con ustedes ya me dio miedo viajar solo, - decía tímidamente.

Mmm – pensaron los tres y…

Por supuesto que si pero solo hay dos habitaciones

Esta bien puedo dormir contigo, sino te incomoda – sasuke estaba a punto de matarla

Espera Naruto eso no puede ser posible esta bien Ayaka puedes dormir conmigo vamos volvamos a la posada que ya es tarde y hay que descansar…- decía Sakura calmando a Sasuke y Naruko ni entendía nada.

Ya en la posada mientras cenaban…

Mmm kyaaaaaaaaaaaa delicioso- gritaba Naruto

Por cierto Ayaka ¿que haces tu sola tan lejos de tu casa?- preguntaba a esa chica que hasta entonces con la iluminación de la habitación habían notado de sus facciones.

Ella era realmente hermosa pensaba Sakura y naruto tenia el cabello lacio largo y rubio un poco mas claro que Naruto, Era de piel blanca un poco rosita como la de Sakura y usaba un tupe al frente ladeado hacia un lado su cabello estaba bastante despeinado talvez por lo que paso antes, Usaba un kimono de color morado y ella tenia lo ojos color gris, la hacia parecer un espíritu o algo así… era de complexión delgada y de la misma estatura que Naruko aunque entonces cayeron en cuenta de que edad tenia…

Pues verán resulta que no tengo un hogar al cual volver, pero si una casa y me mantengo del comercio vine aquí por el festival y vendí todo, por eso volvía, pero entonces me atacaron y la venta es todo lo que se hacer puesto que antes mi familia se dedicaba a eso.

Perdiste a tu familia

No ellos siguen vivos pero no puedo volver con ellos por que los eh deshonrado…

¿Deshonrado? – de que forma

Naruko cállate- decía Sakura ante la insensibilidad de Naruto.

Pues huyendo de mi matrimonio. Abandone a mi esposo…- todos se quedaron sin entender, por que lo abandono acaso la maltrataba.

¿Por cierto que edad tienes?, por fin hablaba el Uchiha bastardo.

Tengo 25

¿Qué?, te ves mucho mas joven…

Jejeje gracias

Bueno Ayaka es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir- solo pronuncio estas palabras y Naruto se tenso… no podía replicar frente a esta chica ni alegar de dormir con Sakura… eso odiaría Sasuke y no solo eso sino que este seguro que no lo aceptaría aaaaaaah que hago – pensaba Naruto.

Si Sakura-chan – dijo ayaka poniéndose en pie y siguiéndola asta la habitación

Silencio…

En eso regreso Ayaka por un bolso. Y Naruto ya no quería comer nada pero ni siquiera había probado el ramen, entonces sintió que tenía mucho asco y rápidamente se fue al baño a vomitar, obvio, algo que dejo con total preocupación a Ayaka, la cual corrió rápido a llevarle un vaso de agua y Sasuke llevaba una toalla.

Estas bien Naruko- decía ayaka

Solo todo me da vueltas

Deberías de calmarte- decía Sasuke mientras limpiaba a Naruto con la toalla, entonces comprendió todo Ayaka esos dos eran tal vez esposos, y ella estaba embarazada, por esos tanto Sakura como Sasuke la cuidaban demasiado, sonrío para si se sentía cómoda al ver el abultado vientre de Naruko apenas perceptible por la ropa. Vamos te llevare a la habitación- decía Sasuke sacando del trance a Naruko en el que se encontraba medio relajado tratando de calmarse por el esfuerzo que hizo al vomitar.

Que, que no me cargues eso es vergonzoso bájame teme, baka.

Jeje – sonreía Ayaka, que extraña pareja son^^

Dobe.

Sasuke cargo a Naruto hasta la habitación y lo recostó en la cama… Entonces Naruko resiso el yutsu sexy… y apareció vestido con su traje Ninja…

Pronto dejara de llamarse Yutsu sexy…-decía naruto para si mismo mientras se miraba su pancita al quitarse la camisa. Sasuke rodeo con sus brazos a Naruto y lo susurro en el oído.

Siempre serás igual de atractivo para mí ese yutsu no me importa en lo más mínimo. -Sonrojo en la cara de Naruto

Te-teme es hora de dormir, buenas noches…

Y así al día siguiente amanecieron juntos abrazados uno al lado del otro, durmiendo como si nunca quisieran despertar de ese sueño que los tenia a ambos conectados ese sueño que mucho después tendría un nombre.

Por dios- despertaba Naruto alarmado

Que pasa dobe por que gritas

Como se va a llamar -decía Naruto.

Mmm eh – en eso abrían la puerta de improvisto y entraba ayaka, la cual se sonrojaba al encontrar en la cama a Sasuke sobre Naruko y este solamente la volteo a ver con su distinguida mirada de odio. – ¿necesitas algo Ayaka?

Etto Sakura me pidió que te mandara hablar- en eso llegaba Sakura ,

no espera detente no entres aaaaaaah es que me confundí jejeje ah hola sasuke buenos días, - En eso noto la posición en la que estaba Sasuke y sin camisa y… y…y… créanme eso es sexy, le provoco un gran sonrojo a Sakura quien cerro con fuerza la puerta, y se recargo en esta aliviada y suspirando…

¿Te gusta el esposo de tu amiga Naruko?- decía una muy perceptible Ayaka

Es-poso jajajajajaa ellos no son esposos aunque seguramente lo quieren jejeje, al menos Sasuke.

OH pero ella esta embarazada me di cuenta anoche entonces no crees que deberían de casarse, sino deshonrarían a sus familias o a su aldea…

Eso es, si tuvieran ese hijo seria aun más deshonroso para Naruko que para la familia que no tienen, y la aldea no sabemos como reaccionaria ante ese embarazo…

No entiendo.

Créeme es mejor que no entiendas.

Por otro lado en la habitación.

Teme ya se fueron ya puedes quitarte de encima…

Jejeje si claro

Que rayos haces- dijo Naruto mientras Sasuke tocaba uno de sus muslos de Naruto.

No es obvio, por cierto que alivio ella estuvo a punto de verte como chico je.

Cállate… yusuke.

Ese no es mi nombre

Que te parece ese nombre

Gracias pero no quiero cambiar el mío

No me refiero a eso… para nuestro… hijo. – entonces los colores se le subieron al rostro, ¨nuestro¨ se escuchaba tan bien.

Si me gusta dobe pero has pensado en que podría ser niña.

Si jejeje ^^

Por cierto si alguien escucha ese nombre inmediatamente sabrán que es mi hijo no crees

Bueno es por que en parte quiero que él sepa quien es su padre…

Sasuke se quedo con la boca abierta esas palabras habían sido mas declaratorias que un te amo. Eso significaba que lo aceptaba al menos como el padre…

Estas bien Sasuke- dijo Naruto al ver la cara que ponía Sasuke como si estuviera soñando despierto y entonces sasuke se abalanzo sobre el y lo empezó a comer a besos

Ah sasuke detente.

Naruto bajo a comer todo con el cabello por si ningún lado sin ganas de nada, como si se le hubiera ido el alma, mientras que sasuke estaba de lo mas feliz sonriendo sinceramente, algo que inmediatamente provoco que saliera una gotita de la cabeza de Sakura.

Jeje que tal tu mañana Sasuke – este entonces noto la cara de entupido que tenia

Bien por – y empezó a comer. Mientras Naruto también comía pero parecía que estaba llorando- ese idiota, pensaba naruto- como es posible que se le haya ocurrido tener sexo conmigo hace ratito, justo yo quería dormir y me tuve que levantar para almorzar, idiota y mil veces idiota, como es que me puede hacer eso si sigo así me voy a quedar seco ja eso que importa después de todo ya tengo su hijo, estoy arto no tendré mas sexo con Sasuke.- pensaba muy enfadado Naruto.

Pero bien que le gusto, si se vino montón de veces muajajaja, pensaba Sasuke al ver la cara de Naruto

Y así una vez, después de no haber aclarado nada, Ayaka decidió invitarlos a su cabaña que se encontraba a un día de camino, se las ofreció tratando de agradecerles, todo lo que habían hecho por ella. Ellos aceptaron con bastante vergüenza pero a la vez no tenían muchas opciones puesto que no podían seguir arriesgando demasiado a Naruko por todos lados y no sería tan desagradable… Y se referían con arriesgando no por que los demás supieran el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo no, claro que no, sino porque daba la casualidad de que Naruto era demasiado impulsivo, a aunque sasuke estuviera cuidándoles las espaldas todo el tiempo o se interpusiera entre Naruto y todos aquellos que cometían alguna mala obra… Así que sin más remedio decidieron ir con ayaka.

Cuando por fin llegaron al anochecer notaron que la cabaña era mucho mas pequeña de lo que imaginaban. Tenía una cocina y a un lado la sala o lo que parecía que era la sala, había una habitación a un lado que podría servir o de recamara o de comedor y en la segunda planta solo era una recamara.

Entonces las sospechas no se hicieron esperar más…

Sakura no me puedes hacer esto, no me vuelvas a obligar a dormir en la misma habitación que Sasuke, el es un pervertido y, y me viola y, es un monstruo y cruel, un tirano, Sakura-chan – Naruto le suplicaba a Sakura de rodillas, con ojitos de ternura.

El no es ningún monstruo tan solo es un ser humano y es un hombre… y creo que tu deberías de actuar como uno- Sakura se dio cuenta de que era Naruko la que suplicaba embarazado…- ok retiro lo dicho y vete a dormir… por dios todas las chicas de nuestra generación estaban eufóricas por salir con él… hasta karin quiere con él, y mírate tu eres patético…

¡No soy patético solo no me gusta lo mismo que a las chicas, por ejemplo no me gustan los hombres y sasuke es uno y no cualquiera sino mi mejor amigo!- grito Naruto -

Si claro el punto es que por si no lo has notado solo hay dos habitaciones en buen estado la recamara de arriba o lo que parece ser un comedor. Y que crees no permitiré que duermas en la misma habitación que yo, ni que ayaka así que ríndete Naruto, además estoy segura que Sasuke tampoco permitirá que duermas con otra chica a menos que quieras poner riesgo la vida de ella o mía por los celos de Sasuke. ¡Y sabes que fin de la discusión, tu duermes con Sasuke y punto! – se volvió Sakura muy molesta vamos ayaka hay que preparar la cena.

Naruto se encontraba desolado y triste es que acaso nadie se daba cuenta de lo mucho que el odiaba que el uchiha lo tratara de forma delicada, lo besara, lo tocara y lo penetrara.

¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! – pero que demonios estoy pensando.

Y así cenaron… Naruto fue a la habitación del segundo piso, 3en la cuál Sasuke ya se debía de encontrar.

Buenas noches teme- dijo Naruto con un hilo de voz, pera Sasuke lo alcanzo a oír.

Buenas noches Dobe-

Por cierto Sasuke, ¿tú confías en Ayaka-chan?

No pero es lo mejor por el momento, cuando haya nacido, nos iremos.

.-.-.-.-.-. Carta a Tsunade.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras estábamos en esa casa… Naruto se empezó a sentir muy débil Tsunade-sama, queremos saber que es lo que le esta sucediendo, me vi forzada a tomar medidas drásticas, pero sigo sin encontrar la razón del mal. Le envíe un poco de sangre, espero sea la suficiente, pero es que hay un serio problema y no quiero empeorarlo por tomar demasiada sangre…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La carta seguía todavía mucho más larga. Tsunade se puso a investigar pero entonces se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, ella misma necesitaba de revisar a naruto o permitir que Sakura se pusiera al corriente de sus investigaciones… y opto por lo segundo, sino daba resultados ella misma dejaría la aldea por ir en busca de ellos, u obligaría a ellos a volver algo poco probable por el estado en el que se encontraba Naruto.

Sakura al recibir los nuevos documentos que fueron llevados por Kakashi en persona el cual por tener a los perros rastreadores le fue fácil encontrarlos pero le dijeron que era ultrasecreto mas no de una clase muy alta y no se le permitió hacer ninguna pregunta. Por lo tanto tenía que volver inmediatamente. Pero… siempre hay un ¨ pero ¨.

-o-o-o-o

Una vez finalizada toda su investigación que solo le llevo un par de horas dar con los datos correctos. Sakura decidió decirle a Naruto pero ¿cómo?

Por otro lado Kakashi estaba que se moría de ganas que le ocultaban sus alumnos, se supone que están en un tipo de misión de protección. – mmmm.

(Lo que se dirá a continuación se le omitirá al hijo de Naruto y de Sasuke entendido.)

Entonces a Kakashi se le ocurrió ir con Naruto seguro se excedió en alguna batalla o algo por el estilo, pero al entrar a la habitación del segundo piso lo que encontró fue a una chica durmiendo tranquilamente, y esta chica estaba en estado. Pero le resultaba demasiado familiar. Cuando ingreso Sakura por la puerta

Naruto tengo la solución… ¿Kakashi sensei?

Sakura me dijeron que no preguntara , pero no que no investigara

Fu… ya que… Kakashi sensei…- y le contó la verdad - toda la verdad es esa que opina.

Dudo que mi opinión valga pero, ¿cuál es la solución?- Naruko ya estaba levantado y observando a su sensei y a Sakura.

Pues…- empezó a decir Sakura- ¿Naruto desde cuando no tienes sexo con Sasuke?

¿Qué?- grito Naruto sonrojándose demasiado.

Veras si estoy en lo correcto te duele demasiado por que tu cuerpo se esta transformando renuevo en el de un hombre completamente. Anteriormente Sasuke tenía sexo contigo bastante seguido. Pero últimamente desde que llegamos a esta casa, ustedes están demasiado distantes y esto solo provoca que yo crea que no tienen intimidad. Si tomamos en cuenta el tipo de yutsu prohibido que te aplicaron, es muy probable que tenga ese tipo de fines sexuales y no precisamente de dar a luz un hijo. – Naruto todavía no salía del shock.

Si ese es el problema no será difícil, ¿pero que sino?…- pregunto Sasuke entrando a la habitación.

¿Sasuke no des por hecho que me acostare contigo otra vez?

Jum- contestación según Sasuke.

Oye Sasuke ¿desde cuando que no tiene relaciones?- dijo Sakura actuando como toda una Ninja medico de lo mas profesional posible… ya que era un tema delicado.

Desde hace poco más de una semana.- dijo sin cambiar su expresión de extrema seriedad.

Y los problemas empezaron hace un par de días.

No encuentro otra solución, la otra seria que en lugar de tener sexo con Sasuke lo tengas con un pene artificial- y otro shock para naruto y de paso para Sauke también de tan solo imaginarse a Naruto con un objeto…- y Kakashi y Sasuke tuvieron que retirarse por un serio sangrado de nariz.

Cuando por fin Sakura decidió volver a retomar el tema…

¿puedo hablar con Naruto?- decía Ayaka con mucha cortesía y modales.

S… si – acto seguido Sakura se retiro.

Naruko puedo preguntarte ¿por que no aceptas casarte con Sasuke?- Naruto no respondió así que Ayaka decidió continuar.- mira se que nada es sencillo pero tu tienes algo que muchos matarían por obtener, tienes un hombre que te quiere, y un hijo de la persona que te ama. Y que tú también lo amas aunque por alguna razón no lo quieras admitir. Talvez eres muy joven todavía para ser madre, pero las oportunidades solo dan una vez. Solo tendrás ese hijo una vez. Si llegas a tener otro, no será este, sabes, el destino es cruel te da lo que uno nunca quiere o te brinda su apoyo cuando uno no lo cree necesitar. Pero te esta dando la oportunidad de tener una familia…

U…una familia- dijo Naruto abriendo bien sus ojos azules.

Bien supongo que será mejor que yo me retire – y sin decir mas Ayaka salio de la habitación.

Por la noche Sakura no sabia exactamente que decir, sabia que Naruto no aceptaría nuevamente a Sasuke… pero aun así Sasuke subió a dormir en la habitación de la planta de arriba, mientras Kakashi decidió volver a la aldea.

Naruto ¿como te sientes?- Decía Sasuke mientras lo empezaba a besar y tocar su estomago que ya se notaba bajo las sabanas.

Mal Sasuke – pero esta vez no lo empujo, ni hizo berrinche…- que esperas hazme simplemente eso que llamas amor y termina lo mas pronto posible siii.- sonrisa fingida de Naruto. Y gotita de parte de Sasuke.

Naruto nunca me vas a aceptar cierto, es que no entiendes que yo ya no soporto mas, esta situación. Yo te quiero amigo- y recargo su cabeza en el cuello de Naruto.

Sasuke yo… somos amigos pero esto es demasiado yo tampoco soportare mucho verte con esta actitud tan…tan denigrante, es que por dios eres gay…

No Naruto… no pienses eso, a mi no me interesa cualquiera, solo no me importa si es hombre o mujer, pero ninguna mujer a logrado lo que tu haz hecho y yo siempre te reconoceré mas que nadie… ¿recuerdas?

Naruto permitió esa noche que Sasuke lo tocara, que sasuke hiciera con el lo que quisiera, de todas formas siempre había sido así, volvía el miedo de perderlo. Pero ahora no lo haría por miedo, por una vez se permitiría hacerlo con la persona que mas quería, aunque talvez no amara ni es mujer, pero si era su mejor amigo y entonces pensó que talvez no sería tan malo.

Esa noche la oscuridad ya había caído sobre aquel valle, en el que se encontraban, entregándose naruto y Sasuke… fue diferente Naruto permitía el estar cerca de Sasuke, y este lo tocaba tratando de que le perteneciera no solo su cuerpo sino también su corazón algo bastante difícil de obtener… Entonces una vez que Naruto estuvo lo suficiente excitado Sasuke decidió empezar a penetrar en su cuerpo…

Pero algo andaba mal Naruto empezó a llorar…

Aaah! – se siente como si me atravesara, me esta desgarrando puedo oler la sangre- pensó Naruto, y era así por el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba volviendo a ser el de un completo varón, era demasiado angosto esa parte de su cuerpo, por donde se suponía que siempre Sasuke lo había embestido ahora le era demasiado doloroso. Naruto miro a Sasuke, y noto su expresión a el también le dolía por que al ser tan estrecho ay dentro obvio que era demasiado también para él. Al fin de cuentas Sasuke salio después de unas cuantas embestidas no duro mucho el hecho de que le apretara hasta el punto de doler, era insoportable. Y ninguno de los dos disfruto esa primera vez en la que aceptaban los sentimientos del otro sin pedir nada a cambio.

Pero aun así los días pasaron y de todas formas tarde o temprano lo tuvieron que volver a intentar aunque por lo visto Sakura tenía razón ya que Naruto se sintió excelente a la mañana siguiente aunque demasiado adolorido como la primera vez. Pero eso ya no importaba por que de algo se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no se ira aunque el lo rechace.

Volviendo al presente…

Entonces meses después Naruto dio a luz a un niño, yo me encargue de atenderlo, para eso estaba porque soy Ninja medico. -Sakura explicaba la ya olvidada trama y decidieron pasar muchas cosas por alto.

Pero Ayaka aprovecho que Sasuke y Sakura estaban preocupados por mi, por que yo estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y eso era un problema, ya que mi madre falleció de eso… Y ella se fue contigo en sus brazos, la buscamos durante horas hasta que yo me recupere eh iba a ir tras de ti, pero ni Sakura ni Sasuke me lo permitieron, tuve que esperar ay durante mucho tiempo hasta que volvieron, mientras encontré una nota que nos dejo Ayaka.

* * *

Querida Naruko se que nunca me perdonaras, por haberme llevado a tu pequeño, pero yo no tenía muchas opciones y el tiempo se me terminaba, por favor termina de leer esta carta aunque te parezca repugnante… hace tiempo me case con un comerciante puesto que mi familia lo era también, el era el amor de mi vida, y lo sigue siendo pero el quería tener descendientes, y eso yo por lo visto no se lo podía dar, ni se lo podré dar jamás entonces al enterarme de eso huí de mi hogar y de el, para mi tener un hijo era mas que un sueño, por eso me case… para tener una familia. Pero entonces te conocí una chica que se parecía mucho a mi ambas rubias, y éramos tan similares entonces descubrí que estabas embarazada, y eso me puso feliz por ti, pero tu parecías no opinar lo mismo aunque nunca supe toda la verdad y de hecho creo que sigo en las mismas… ignoro tus razones para no aceptarlo ni al padre ni al hijo. Solo se que en tu aldea no aceptarían jamás a un bebe te tu unión con Sasuke, entonces puedo decirte que conmigo eso no será así. Puedo asegurarte que tu hijo conocerá una familia y será aceptado, lo cuidare como si de mi propia sangre se tratara, daré mi vida por el… solo te diré que si un día llegas a reclamar a tu hijo. Ese mismo día mi esposo me mataría por el engaño.

Tú decide Naruto. Si es así prefiero morir antes de vivir sin mi amado y sin un hijo.

Siento avernos conocido en estas circunstancias. Se que nunca me perdonaras ni Sasuke ni Sakura, hasta algún día.

* * *

Días después volvieron Sakura y Sasuke sin noticias ella era mas ágil de lo que nosotros pensábamos, pero yo decidí que no sacrificaría a Ayaka. Aunque se que valiera la pena, Sasuke se enojo conmigo por tomar esa decisión, y el y yo nos separamos cuando volvimos a la aldea, mi cuerpo vovio a la normalidad aunque cuando menos acorde ya era así. – dijo Naruto para finalizar la conversación.- ¿Alguna duda? Yusuke.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Es el nombre que te iba a poner supongo que Ayaka te lo puso.

Ella me dijo que me puso ese nombre para que yo supiera quien era mi padre, todo este tiempo a sido Sasuke-sensei.- decía Yusuke cuando Naruto se abalanzo sobre el y lo atrapo en un abrazo.

No te vayas esta es la primera vez que te tengo entre mis brazos- y empezó a sollozar, Sakura sabía que Hokague-sama necesitaba intimidad. Pero no había tiempo para eso tenían que hablar con los demás.

Es hora de decirles a los demás Rokudaime.-dijo Sakura.

Pero esas palabras no importaba ese instante era la eternidad, Naruto sintió que era feliz y Yusuke había encontrado su destino. Y ahora era su camino Ninja.

**______________________________________________________________________  
**

**Pues siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar… pero se m perdió mi borrador y lo tuve que tratar de recordar todo espero les haya gustado este capitulo de 10 pag jejeje intente esforzarme. La continuación no se para cuando la tendré pero espero no tardar y si creen que las sorpresas terminan aquí están muy equivocados. ¿Qué les dirán a los demás?, ¿Cómo reaccionaran?, ¿Hinata se pondrá celosa? Y ¿Yusuke se encontrara con muchas sorpresas que le tienen sus padres, pero el que dirá? ¿Se quedara como Ninja? ¿Pasara el examen de chunin? ¿Por qué me tienes que poner a esos maricones por equipo Ninja? esto último pregunta Yusuke. Bye dejen reviews para saber si les va gustando ^^.**

Continuara…


	10. los recuerdos tristes ya no importan

**Diseños de personajes son de masashi kishimoto sensei**

Siento la demora, rayos tarde mas de 2 meses en continuar, verán resulta que no era que me hubiera olvidado de esta historia sino que primero se me perdió el borrador y por mientras lo hallaba escribí los demás fics, pero para cuando lo encontré yo tenía mucho trabajo escolar así que por eso hasta hoy continuo, por otro lado a partir de aquí los capítulos serán cortos porque estoy a finales en la Univ. Así que espero y no les moleste tanto esto; ahora sí, vallamos a lo importante…

**Capitulo 10 los recuerdos tristes ya no importan sasunaru**

………..Flash back…………………………………………………………………………

-¿Así que sasuke es el padre?- dijo una chica de cabellera rubia mientras oscurecía la tarde. Este comentario talvez sin pensar hizo sonrojar a Naruto. - hable de más. – dijo Ayaka como tratando de remediar su error

-No es solo que…- como decirle algo que ni siquiera tú crees posible.

-¿No están casados?- dijo Ayaka creyendo haber dado en el clavo…

-¿casados?- y esto provoco que se sonrojara más.

Cayendo la noche.

-¡SAKURA! -

- No Naruto, tú eres hombre aunque…el punto es que no dejare que un hombre duerma en mi habitación, además que más puede pasar de lo que ya a pasado con Sasuke.

-No me puedes dejar con él, esta loco.

-claro que no esta loco, solo es un hombre. Y tú deberías de comportarte como uno…?

Ok olvida lo que dije.

-que cruel eres…snif

.-. Hora de dormir ¿?

-ya duérmete.

-No luego me haces cosas raras. – dice naruto inflando las mejillas.

-despierto es como te lo are- piensa sasuke- y crees que como chico lo evitaras- dice sasuke pues naruto deshace el yutsu sexy para dormir.

-¡Ya ríndete tú y yo nunca estaremos juntos!

-disculpa y como estamos. –este comentario provoco recibir un puño en la cara.

- ¡Es tu culpa, si no me hicieras eso cada vez que se te da la gana, no estaríamos aquí!, sino en alguna misión. Eres mi amigo Sasuke yo no te puedo ver de otra forma.

-buenas noches Naruto.

-eh

- Aunque tengas razón te a…mgth- naruto le tapo la boca con las manos.

- que cruel eres, tú solo me quieres tener por la fuerza sin que te importe en lo más mínimo mis sentimientos. Posesivo. – dijo de manera seria y triste naruto.

- entonces ámame.

- Sakura dijo que me porte como hombre y tú no me haces sentir como uno.

-Entiendo, en ese caso.- acto seguido sasuke abraza a naruto impulsándolo hacia arriba de él… de esta forma sasuke que abajo de naruto. – hazme el amor.

- Tú estas demente.- gritaba naruto sonrojado

- solo hazlo- y besa a naruto.

-idiota duele.

-lloraste seguro que duele- mientras le toca la entrepierna a naruto y lo empieza a masturbar- creo que no necesitaba ayuda.

-Cállate y deja de tocarme mmm – trata de aguantar para no darle gusto, pero sasuke tiene otros planes y de manera ágil bajo hasta el boxer de naruto, bajándolo y sin perder tiempo introdujo la longitud en su boca- de-detente sasuke ah mmm- en eso un líquido blanco llenó la cavidad bucal de sasuke.

- estas mejor- dijo sasuke con sonrisa de medio lado aun con residuos del orgasmo anterior.

- ¡te odio muérete!.

El siguiente recuerdo no me pertenece…

-Él quiere un heredero, pero yo no puedo tener hijos, de mi no nacerá vida… yo quisiera tener lo que tu tienes… tienes un bebe y un hombre que te ama sin importarle nada, y tú naruto no lo aceptas. No se porque no pueden estar juntos, pero deberías aceptar el destino como viene, cuando se va es muy tarde.- decía ayaka a la nada, sin saber que alguien la escuchaba.

- yo no puedo casarme con sasuke, talvez lo odien en la aldea y lo rechacen al igual que a mí, pero…yo había renunciado a mi sueño por mi hijo y por sasuke. Sin embargo hoy aquí estoy en mi camino Ninja, devuelta en la aldea.

.-. ………….fin flash back…………………………………………………………….

-esos recuerdos tristes ya no importan, pues después empecé a crear nuevos recuerdos, que me hacían feliz, pero nunca podía decir "que ya no importaban", hasta hoy, hoy que te vuelvo a ver Yusuke.- pensaba para sí Naruto mientras mantenía nuevamente una distancia entre él y Yusuke.

-bueno, le hablare a Sasuke para que le narremos lo que dirán en lugar de la verdad; pues no queremos que se sorprenda…-decía Sakura mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿en lugar de la verdad?, les van a mentir- preguntaba Yusuke.

- lo siento Yusuke, pero esto lo habíamos planeado si un día aparecías- y acto seguido llamo a sasuke, Yusuke no sabía que hacer, después de todo ha estado viendo constantemente a Sasuke, y sin saber la verdad, pero es que ahora lo miraba de diferente forma… todo este tiempo su padre había sido él.

Entró ante lo que los demás también querían, pero Sakura salió para suplir el lugar de Sasuke. Yusuke no podía creerlo aunque, después de todo se parecía a Sasuke en algunas cosas, como en su cabello parado en punta hacia atrás y que se le vinieran mechones a la cara, pero eso a la vez era producto de que el trataba de parecerse a Sasuke, pues siempre lo había admirado.

Sasuke se paro a su lado y le acaricio la cabeza.- Bienvenido a la aldea de Konoha hijo.

Demonios eso se oía tan bien- pensaba Yusuke- se podría acostumbrar a eso.

._. Pero el tiempo ya no se detenía más. Y a todos ya les habían narrado otra historia.

-¿Entonces tú en una misión conociste a Ayaka?- preguntaba Kiba incrédulo, aunque así tenían la cara todos.

- Y se enamoraron, pero ella estaba comprometida, y no te lo dijo, hasta que se fue.- dijo Ino como si fuera el cuento más triste del mundo.

- Y este niño es tú hijo y de ayaka- Shikamaru dijo eso con desden como si tratara de asimilar una gran mentira. Pero si sentía que era mentira, la realidad se preguntaba si la creería.

- Si, si y sí- se limitaba a responder Naruto.

- Y que ¿El novio no noto la diferencia?- dijo medio divertido Kiba.

- ayaka era rubia, aunque no somos idénticos, pero podía pasar inadvertido ese detalle.- dijo naruto. -Además de que su piel no es igual a la mía; es más clara, muy pálida de hecho se parece a la de…- se quedo callado al caer en el clavo,- y no solo eso; el peinado, porque demonios se peinaba así o por dios sus ojos tienen la forma de los de Sasuke. – se le fue el alma a Naruto…

En eso hinata ya no soportaba más de saber algo así.

- Naruto cuando éramos novios yo…yo sabía que extrañabas algo o a alguien… pero no me imagine que era a otra mujer…- acto seguido salio de la habitación sin soportar más mirar a ese niño, ni a Naruto. Después de su momento de valor al decir lo que pensaba, porque hinata aunque había cambiado, y su amor por Naruto si había cambiado, le dolía que ni siquiera cuando estuvo con ella, cuando los momentos le pertenecían solo a ella; ni siquiera ahí el estuvo solo para ella.

- hinata- fue todo lo que alcanzo a salir de los labios de Naruto… si pensó en las consecuencias de mentir, pero se suponía que era para no causar tantos daños, no creyó que la mentira talvez dolía más que la verdad.

Nadie se creyó esa historia… pero todos estaban cansados así que se retiraron, a sus casas a tomar algo y comer, darse una ducha, cosas así.

Sakura condujo a Yusuke a una habitación a que se cambiara de ropa y se diera un baño. En la torre Hokage había cosas como esa…

Naruto meditaba todo un momento a solas…

Regreso shikamaru Kiba aburame y chouji para entregar sus informes ya por la tarde…

- Es extraño Naruto, se enamora de Ayaka y ella se va estando embarazada…-analizaba el Nara- tiempo después se hace novio de Hinata, terminan y ella se va estando embarazada ¿Quién sigue?

-¡SASUKE!- imagen mental de todos…- ante lo que contesto el rubio de Naruto…

- ¿QUE?-grito grupal.

-¿Qué si han visto a Sasuke?- aclaraba el rubio sin entender por que la actitud de todos. – es que estaban hablando de quien seguía en quedar embarazada de Naruto y llega este y les dice que Sasuke, así cualquiera se sale de sus casillas…

- No

- Por cierto Naruto antes de que te retires, quería hablar contigo de algo importante, se que eres el hokage y te respetamos todos los ninjas y ciudadanos de la aldea, incluyéndome, pero lo estuve pensando tranquilamente y creo que todo lo que nos dijiste antes eran puras patrañas, y malditas mentiras, - dijo en un tono entre molesto y frustrante- no encuentro cual sea la maldita verdad, entiendo se que talvez tengas tus razones para mentir- agrego antes de que naruto empezara a hablar- pero no te parece que ha sido suficiente ya, nosotros además de ser ninjas a tus ordenes también somos tus amigos, no solo es Sasuke y Sakura…

- Naruto estuvo atento a la mirada de los demás y a lo que le decían, le habían descubierto… además que no le gustaba la idea de mentir, pues era negarle a Sasuke su hijo… pero parecía el momento o cuando llegaría… - lo siento, espero me disculpen un día, por que siempre les eh mentido, nunca les había dicho nada por que me costaba trabajo hablar de eso… y me sigue costando trabajo…- finalmente dijo esto con una voz firme y clara. – Por eso acepte mentir. Es algo que yo trataba de olvidar…

- es difícil olvidarlo, cuando el culpable es tu mejor amigo…dobe- dijo una voz grave a su espalda, la voz de Sasuke.

- cállate teme, además tu no tienes la culpa de ser un impulsivo, que la vale todo y después se arrepiente igual que con las venganzas, ujum exactamente igual…

Esos comentarios sacaron de onda a los otros tres, ¿que tenía que ver Sasuke en todo esto?

.-.

Por otro lado un chico afuera de la torre hokague, sentado en las escaleras, mirando a la gente pasar… ¿Como estará mamá Ayaka?- porque queriendo y no, a pesar de la verdad, el la seguía mirando como la mujer que lo crío como un hijo…

Entonces a lo lejos diviso a dos chicos talvez un poco menores que él…

- Ya te dije que no. No es justo, yo quiero tener un equipo, por que demonios tiene que faltarnos un integrante, esto es tu culpa.

- mía, porque mía, para empezar yo no quería estar contigo en el mismo "equipo", dobe.

- no me digas así el hecho de que nuestros padres se insulten no te da derecho a hacerlo tu también, teme.

Esos chicos si que eran divertidos. Entonces decidió que era hora de empezar a llevarse bien con los demás chicos de la aldea, después de todo, el también pertenecía a ella.

**Aquí termina, espero les haya gustado**, **siguen dudas pendientes ****¿Yusuke se encontrara con muchas sorpresas que le tienen sus padres, pero el que dirá? ¿Se quedara como Ninja? ¿Pasara el examen de chunin? ¿Por qué me tienes que poner a esos maricones por equipo Ninja? esto último pregunta Yusuke. Bye comenten para saber si les va gustando ^^.Algunos de ustedes ya se imaginan quienes son estos últimos chicos XD. **

**Gracias a todos por leer, y tambien a los que me han agregado a favs o me han dejado reviews no solo de esta historía es que como es la que tiene más trascendencia en esta gradesco: mihan, HuMi-ChaN, 0osapphira-Kaileno0, Sasuko-Uchiha, Moon-9215, tsunade25, ****ChipiTo-Kun, aseret91, Usaa-chan, Estrela Polar, sol uzumaki, Priscila-senpai, ValebuCerezaSpleat, Anjitzuh**


	11. te sigo amando

**Diseños de personajes son de masashi kishimoto sensei**

**Capitulo 11 te sigo amando**

Primero que nada siento haberte confundido Sol Uzumaki ^^ espero y tus dudas se aclaren en este capitulo y me sentí frustrada por no saber como contestar tus dudas, como tengo muchísimo trabajo el capitulo lo deje a medias así que este se podría decir que aclara las dudas pendientes de quien demonios son esos chico y de hinata y de los demás ^^ espero y no decepcionarte ^^ ni a ti ni a ninguno de los que me leen…

Y entonces decidió acercarse a los dos chicos frente a el, que discutían frente a frente retándose con la mirada, insultándose… pero el destino como siempre no iba a permitir que ellos se llevaran una buena impresión. Y le puso una piedra en el camino… esto provoco que perdiera el equilibrio.

-joder- alcanzo a pronunciar antes de caer en la espalda de uno de los chicos. – lo, lo siento.

Pero el resultado fue devastador, el chico que empujo perdió el equilibrio juntando sus labios con los del otro y lo hizo caer bajo el sin despegarse. (Imagínense la escena en la que naruto fue empujado por un chico y besado a sasuke XD)

Ambos chicos inmediatamente se dieron cuenta que se habian besado y se voltearon cada uno a otro lado escupiendo con asco.

-Que asco, arg- decía uno.

- ¿que demonios te pasa maldito? – levantando un puño directo a matar al que le robo su primer beso.

- espera sasuki no fue mi culpa el me empujo- dijo señalando al recién llegado.

Y Sasuki se detuvo al ver al chico recién llegado, por dios es que era, como decirlo se parecía bastante a alguien que conocía, muy bien.

Yusuke pensaba que lo golpearía, así que se puso en defensa, pero no podía dejar de mirar a ese chico llamado sasuki, por dios es que era idéntico a su sensei Sasuke, hasta el maldito nombre se parecía. Sasuki tenía los ojos y cabellos negros, peinado hacia atrás y unos mechones en la cara, usaba una camisa azul marino con el símbolo del abanico en la espalda y un pantalón corto blanco. (Vale como sasuke en la primera temporada de naruto) sus ojos eran rasgados, su piel blanca, y el infeliz tenía una cara de bobo. Entonces Yusuke pensó que no existía un chico mas guapo y hermoso que ese.

-Oigan estoy aquí.

Ambos miraron al que pronuncio esas palabras y entonces Sasuki reacciono se acababa de besar con su mejor amigo y eso era asqueroso. Se suponía que tenia que haber golpeado al infeliz que provoco eso, en lugar de quedarse embobado con ese chico que para colmo era idéntico con el que se acababa de besar.

- yo lo siento no lo hice adrede, es solo que me tropecé. – Se apresuro a decir Yusuke.

Silencio incomodo. Sasuke miraba a lo lejos de forma entre divertida y enojada.

- Sasuke, por fin te encuentro. – esa frase hizo voltear a los chicos en dirección a Naruto que se acercaba a Sasuke, el cual estaba recargado en la pared de la torre hokage.

Por la cabeza de ambos chicos llego un pensamiento perturbador, Sasuke había visto el beso. Sasuki se quedo paralizado y con un sonrojo lleno de vergüenza. Por otro lado, su amigo tenía miedo de morir o más bien, de ser asesinado por sasuke.

Naruto noto que Sasuke miraba algo realmente entretenido, y se encontró con algo que le dio escalofrío… estaban juntos Yusuke, Sasuki y… se le fue la sangre al cerebro, algo que noto Sasuke, y sonrío.

- Dobe. ¿Para que me buscabas? –dijo ignorando a los tres chicos.

- Eh, ah si, veras resulta que tengo que hablar con Hinata no puedo dejara así las cosas… pero más importante me encontré con Shikamaru y no pude mentir más, tedie que decirles la verdad.

- Tu sabrás en primer lugar yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con que me negaras ese derecho.

-Lo se. ¿Por qué están ellos juntos, y se puede saber porque parece que estén muertos de miedo?

- ah bueno Yusuki tiene vergüenza, pues vi algo. Por otro lado Mina, si tiene miedo por ser el culpable se ese algo, pero el verdadero culpable fue Yusuke. Y yo estoy algo indeciso de a cual de los dos golpear.

- baka ni se te ocurra golpear a ninguno. Maldito brusco. – se acerco a los chicos seguido por Sasuke. – Tranquilos, no dejare que este los torture. – sonrío. – Por cierto, te queda muy bien esa banda de Ninja- señalando la banda con el símbolo de Konoha que usaba en la frente el chico muerto de miedo, que inmediatamente sonrío,

- verdad que sí y te lo advierto padre, cuida tu puesto, que yo seré el próximo hokage.

- jajaja seguro que me cuidare de ti Mina.

Yusuke sentía un nudo en el estomago, Mina, el chico que empujo y accidentalmente beso a Yusuki, ese chico era idéntico a Naruto, tenía el cabello rubio, piel bronceada, y marcas en la cara al igual que Yusuke, claro, usaba ropa naranja, con muy mal gusto y tenía el mismo perfil… pero lo que había provocado el nudo en la garganta era, que llamo a Naruto "padre". En ese momento sintió como su miraba estaba triste, ya había pensado que era probable que su madre se hubiera casado, o tuviera mas hijos, incluso, que no lo aceptara. Pero había descubierto que su madre era Naruto, un hombre, y su padre era Sasuke su sensei, esperaba que talvez la cosa hubiera sido diferente, pero Naruto tenía un hijo, otro hijo, llamado Mina. Dolía. Dolía el corazón.

Naruto se dio cuenta que Yusuke estaba presente y que acababa de revelar que tenia otro hijo. No era secreto, pero quería decirle tranquilamente lo que sucedió después de que volvió a la aldea… Ahora tenía que enmendar su error… Al ver a Mina actúo con naturalidad, como siempre lo hacia frente a su segundo hijo, pero también miro a Yusuki.

- Sasuke quieres también decírselo a Yusuki.

- Tarde o temprano se van a enterar.

- bien, chicos primero ¿a que han venido?

- bueno resulta que nos hemos graduado hace rato en la academia, y a todos los pusieron en equipos de tres pero resulta, que hicieron un equipo de dos, y no podemos tener un sensei gracias a que somos dos y no tres- dijo Mina con mucha efusividad, que recordaba a Naruto cuando era niño.

- Bien en ese caso creo que ya tenemos a él adecuado solo debe de hacer el examen de graduación en la academia. – dijo Sasuke.

- Pero, no ha cursado la academia. – replico Naruto.

- Pues yo le enseñe, soy mejor maestro que esa bola de ineptos.- dijo Sasuke tranquilo.

- ni Iruka ni Kakashi ni ninguno es inepto- suspiro- bien en ese caso Yusuke mañana harás el examen para graduarte de la academia, y harás equipo con Mina y Yusuki.

- Yo no quiero a estos maricones en mi equipo.- contesto seriamente.

-¿A quien le dices maricon mocoso de mierda?, y ¿Quién te crees como para decir que es tú equipo?

- Soy mayor que tú.- contesto fríamente Yusuke, pues pensaba que por la historia narrada por naruto, Yusuke seria su primogénito, entonces por lo tanto era mayor que su segundo hijo. – y son maricones por que se acaban de besar.

- pero fue tú culpa que yo besara a Sasuki, tú me aventaste. Y aún así no soy Maricon, por que Sasuki es una niña.

Yusuke se quedo de piedra, mientras sentía la vista burlona de Sasuke y de Naruto. Ese chico era una niña, era demasiado hermoso para ser hombre, pero no vestía como una niña, y estaba totalmente plana. Tuvo el impulso de tocar si era verdad… y cuando menos acordó sus manos ya estaban en el busto de Yusuki, que efectivamente, era blandito, y tenia dos redonditos senos. Pero eso no lo soporto ni Sasuke, ni Mina, ni Yusuki, que estaba totalmente roja. Pero Naruto sabía lo que sucedería después, así que detuvo a Sasuke del brazo. Pero Mina y Sasuki le dieron un buen golpe en la pura cara a Yusuke, el cual fue lanzado por los aires.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Decidieron entrar a hablar en privado con los tres niños… aunque Sasuke ya no estaba tan calmado. Pero al subir ahí estaba Shikamaru con Hinata.

- Bien la verdad es que tengo que decirles algo, llamado verdad.

- Naruto yo se los diré…- dijo Sasuke, el cual sabia lo duro que había sido para Naruto, y que se le hacía difícil hablar al respecto. Además ya le había narrado esa historia a Yusuke…

Empezó de manera tranquila contando las cosas de manera simple, y más de una vez todos se habían quedado sorprendidos, especialmente Yusuki y Mina. Dijo sus motivos, para todo lo que hizo y dijo. Finalizo en la vuelta a konoha sin Yusuke. Miro a Sasuki, y a Mina.

Sasuki no sabía que pensar le parecía repulsivo que su padre hubiera estado enamorado de un hombre, de su amigo, y que lo hubiera violado, y que tuviera un hermanastro. Pero su Sasuke la miraba como pidiendo que dijera lo que pensaba.

- Es asqueroso, - rompió el silencio- no lo entiendo que pasa con mi madre y conmigo, no importamos verdad. – dijo mirando fijamente a Sasuke. Este iba a replicar. – se que vas a decir padre, dirás que eso fue antes de que yo naciera. No me molesta, pero me sorprende que seas feliz después de lo que hiciste. – hinata se acerco a Naruto.

- Solo tengo una duda- el coraje ya no estaba presente en las palabras de Hinata- ¿Cómo rayos te viola alguien más débil que tú? Jiji – dijo con mirada cómplice a Naruto. Este último se sonrojo.

- hinata. – se quejo Naruto.

- ¿que paso cuando volviste a la aldea?- pregunto Yusuke, pues tenía dos hermanos.

- Sasuke ya no intento nada conmigo. Nos distanciamos, no había nada de que hablar. Yo quería volver a ser yo. Y después de un tiempo hinata y yo empezamos a salir. Pero yo no podía olvidarme de ti, Yusuke, entonces no le hacia caso a nadie, solo me encerraba en mi burbuja de recuerdos… Hinata y yo terminamos. Y casi de inmediato Hinata se caso con Neji. – Yusuke lo miro sin entender ¿Quién era Neji?-

- era mi primo – dijo Hinata al ver la duda- intentaba protegerme, del que dirán.

- Pronto me entere de la razón, - continuo Naruto – Hinata estaba embarazada de un bebe, yo pensaba que era de Neji, pero cuando nació, se parecía a mí y Hinata le puso Minato, en honor al cuarto hokage, mi padre. Yo hable con Hinata no podía perder a otro hijo, pero Hinata se sintió mal y dijo que ya no había vuelta atrás, que no me quitaría mi derecho como padre, pero que ella ya estaba casada con Neji. Y que ella realmente lo amaba, aunque se dio cuenta hasta después de su boda.

Mina se sentía miserable él no estaba con su padre Naruto y entonces llega un cualquiera y le quita el lugar que él quería.

Sasuke había tratado de hablar desde que escucho lo que dijo Sasuki pero no quería interrumpir a Naruto. Es más ni siquiera sabía que iba a decir, por eso prefirió no decir nada. Pero era hora, no dejaría las cosas así con su hija. Después de todo aunque él era un frío y todo lo que le ofendía Naruto era cierto, con su hija y con Yusuke era todo lo contrario, siempre les había demostrado lo que nadie pensó que existiera en el, amor. Sasuke no quería ser con sus hijos, como lo fue Fugaku con él eh Itachi.

- Sasuki sígueme quiero hablar contigo- obvio que no actuaba así frente a los demás… para todos era el padre mas estricto del mundo. Sasuki lo siguió medio molesta, salieron del despacho sin dar explicación.

- supongo que merezco que me des una explicación, yo y mi madre no importamos verdad, digo después de todo, a Naruto le decías que lo amabas y todo.

- Sasuki, tú me importas demasiado. Y bueno es hora de que sepas algo, además de la vez en la que Sakura quedo embarazada de ti, no ha habido otra vez…- sasuki lo miro sin entender a lo que se refería… y entonces se sonrojo, eso era demasiado traumático no quería imaginar a su padre teniendo sexo con su madre.

- Pero, pero por que me cuentas esto-

- Sakura y yo nunca nos hemos casado ni hemos vuelto a acostarnos, porque yo nunca la eh amado, y ella, creo que no lo sabes, pero ella sale con alguien más, no no tiene un amante, es su novio formal, en realidad aunque tu y ella vivan conmigo, ella no me ama a mi, y yo a ella tampoco.

- entonces por eso eres así de distante con ella.

- en realidad siempre eh sido así con ella y con todos.

- entonces ¿por que me tuvieron, por que hubo esa vez?

- yo estaba deprimido de ver a Naruto con Hinata, Sakura insistía que las cosas mejorarían, pero yo quería irme de la aldea, algo que ella no iba a permitir, que sus esfuerzos por que yo volviera, si tu conoces esa historia ¿no?- Sasuki afirmo con la cabeza- entonces, una ella dijo que no permitiría que yo me fuera ni ahora ni nunca y que naruto, tampoco, entonces le dije que naruto seguro quería lo contrario… Sakura alego que yo no estaba poniendo de mi parte y que si tanto lo quería porque demonios dejaba que él ya no supiera, que sasuke estaba solo para él.

Hubo un silencio como tratando de recordar que sucedió después – yo le dije… que ya no había razón para quedarme- sasuki notaba que su padre tenía una mirada triste, aunque tratara de ocultarla.- entonces ella tomo un frasco y me roció en la cara, era como un perfume. Eso me hipnotizo, y cuando desperté me di cuenta de lo que hice la anoche anterior, Sakura estaba despierta. Frente a mí vistiéndose. Te daré una razón para quedarte, créeme no disfrute para nada lo de anoche, y además seguro te sientes pésimo, al igual que Naruto cuando le hiciste eso, pero no me importa tú te quedas aquí, seguro no dejaras a este segundo hijo. Y vas a arreglar las cosas con Naruto aunque te tardes toda tu miserable vida en lograrlo, no renuncie a él por nada…

Sasuki estaba que no se lo podía creer, su madre estaba enamorada también del ahora hokage.

- eso fue lo ultimo que me dijo Sakura, antes de irse ese día, yo no pude mirar a Naruto en varias semanas, y Sakura un día me dijo que estaba embarazada, y que viviría conmigo. Se veía feliz, pero ella le dijo a Naruto la verdad.

- ¿Cómo?

- dijo algo así: Hola Naruto, verás tengo algo que decirte, viole a Sasuke y espero un hijo de él. Lo hice por que se quería largar de la aldea, y ahora no podrá.

- ¿Y que dijo Naruto-san?

- mmm grito, estaba como en contradicción de si felicitarla por esperar un bebe, oh gritarle por haberse acostado conmigo o golpearme por querer irme de la aldea.

- puedo preguntar algo padre.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Aun amas a Naruto?

- sí -– pero Sasuke nunca negaría que sigue enamorado de Naruto.

Sasuki lo miro como entendiendo, por primera vez muchas cosas sobre sus padres, y se sentía un poco celosa de Yusuke, él era hijo de la persona que realmente amaba su padre, pero sabía que eso no significaba que su padre no la amara a ella también.

- Por cierto Sasuki que sentiste cuando Minato te beso.

- que asco no me lo recuerdes.

- je. – Sasuke pensó que había sucedido exactamente igual que cuando naruto lo beso en la Academia, mires por donde lo mires Sasuki es una versión en chica de él y Minato de Naruto de 12 años. Su hija era igual que él afortunadamente no se parecía en nada a Sakura, y Minato tampoco se parecía en nada a Hinata, excepto en el Byakugan, algo que en lugar de ser malo le hacia ser un igual a Sasuki, aunque minato también poseía el poder del kyubi.

-Es hora de volver con los demás, por cierto sasuki, yo siempre te eh querido aunque no ame a tu mamá, ella es una gran amiga. – Sasuki simplemente sonrío.

**Supongo que ahora si muchas dudas han sido aclaradas ^^ y no me vayan a matar porque sasuki sea hija de Sakura, ni Minato de Hinata^^ en realidad no es que apoye mucho estas parejas, pero quería formar una pareja parecida a sasunaru en este caso minasasu Xd espero continuarlo pronto y me siento ilusionada de que haya gente que lo siga, pero el final se esta acercando, de hecho ya se llego y se supone que iba a terminar en el próximo pero supongo que aún tengo cosas que contar ^^ para que no deje mal sabor de boca ^^ aun faltan dudas XD ¿yusuke pasara el examen de la academia? ¿Sasuki y Minato que sienten realmente? ¿Naruto querrá algún día a Sasuke? ¿Qué le espera el destino incierto a cada uno? **


	12. ¿desde cuando?

**Diseños de personajes son de masashi kishimoto sensei**

**Dedicado a Sol Uzumaki ^^ por esperar tan ansiosa este capitulo. Sorry en el anterior capitulo varias veces escribí Yusuki en lugar de Sasuki mil disculpas aun no me acostumbro XD**

Capitulo 12 desde cuando

Sasuke volvía a la oficina del Hokage acompañado de su hija Sasuki, pero al entrar solo estaba Naruto…

- ¿Dónde estan todos?- pregunto Sasuki.

- Hinata tenía que retirarse y se llevo a Minato, y a Yusuke, pues lo invito a comer a su casa.

- crees que este bien Minato, es que ya notaste que no le callo bien la noticia.

- y a quien le caería bien…- concluyo Naruto.

- padre, hokage-sama yo me tengo que retirar, bueno es que no eh terminado mis deberes y mañana supongo que nos asignaran a algún sensei… bueno con su permiso hasta pronto.

Naruto le dijo adiós con un movimiento de la mano.

- Sasuki, dile a Sakura que llegó mas tarde…

- sí

Y entonces desapareció…

-rayos hoy a sido el día más pesado de toda mi vida, siento que ha sido eterno.

- supongo, aunque imagino que estas feliz.

- baka, como se te ocurre no haberme dicho, que mantenías contacto con Ayaka…

- bueno, la verdad es que me dio m…

- miedo?

- que si el volvía tu negaras que es mi hijo. Que es un Uchiha.

- dicho y hecho.

Pero en ese momento Sasuke se acerco por la espalda a Naruto que pego un brinco al sentir que Sasuke le pasó los brazos por el cuello, besándolo en la mejilla.

- Dobe, te quiero… - naruto giro la cabeza para quedar frente a frente. Juntando sus labios peligrosamente en un leve contacto… que el Uchiha pronto intento introducirse en esa cavidad, que siempre tenía un sabor amargo… pero para su sorpresa ese día estaba dulce, de un sabor sublime.

- no soy dobe, y yo también te quiero… aunque eso ya lo sabías. Teme. – Sasuke había escuchado eso ya muchas veces en esos últimos años pero nunca con ese aire de felicidad, y esa sonrisa que hacía que Naruto se viera como el día en el que él volvió a la aldea.

- Usuratonkachi.

- puros problemas contigo y tu hijo, primero te vas de la aldea con Orohimaru; después tu hijo se lo llevan, es que sino es por gusto es por la fuerza… pero el mismo cuento.

Pero cerro su boca en seco, pues sintió que sasuke había bajado sus manos hasta su entrepierna… es que ya era tan natural que Sasuke lo abrazara, que no noto, que en todos esos instantes él no se quito del abrazo.

- Sasuke hoy no, tengo mucho trabajo, todo gracias a que tuve que contar esa historia un montón de veces.

- yo no tengo la culpa, además estas solo, sabes que me gusta hacer contigo cuando estamos solos…

-ah- pero solo se escapo un suspiro.

- digo "solos" por que no me gusta compartirte…

Ponto Sasuke ya tenía a Naruto, inclinado sobre el escritorio…con el camisón del Hokage levantado, y los pantalones abajo. Lo estaba preparando introduciendo sus dedos, moviéndolos, poco a poco, en forma circular, y de entrada por salida.

El hokage no hacia más que suspirar, y ahogarse en el placer que le ofrecía su amante.

- Sasuke, ya hazlo, necesito sentirte.

No fue necesario suplicar por segunda vez, Sasuke se bajo el cierre del pantalón, (si es que solo se había dedicado a convencer a su kitsune, que ni se acordó de su amiguito). Se saco su levantado pene, y lo dirigió hacia la entrada de su novio. Para empezar a introducirlo.

- como usted ordene Hokage-sama

- Maldito deja de jugar.

Empezó a envestirlo, primero era suave, después más rápido, y más fuerte. Se escuchaba el sonido de la penetración entre el silencio de la soledad. Sasuke amaba a Naruto y tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta, lo tomo por la fuerza, algo que en este momento, era parte del olvido. Naruto lo amaba y por eso aceptaba su amor, su todo. Las manos de Sasuke no se cansaban de explorar el cuerpo bajo el, que en ese momento, no dejaba de gritar… adoraba ser él el que provocaba esos sonidos. Entonces noto que Naruto se estaba masturbando su pene que ya le hacia falta atención, Sasuke retiro la mano, y el fue el que empezó a masturbarlo. Tocando el glande, después el tronco, bajo hasta lo testículos que acaricio un poco, hasta que decidió tomarlo con firmeza todo el cuerpo del pene, subiendo y bajando, logrando que el prepucio se hiciera para atrás y adelante, aunque esto ultimo fue un poco incomodo, a la vez ya estaba llevando el sexo demasiado rudo, era lo menos que esperaba.

Entonces como todo buen Ninja, Naruto se giro quedando frente a Sasuke, sin que saliera este de su interior. Al menos no del todo.

Besandolo apasionadamente, con deseo, con amor.

Naruto se sentía a mil, y no podía dejar de gritar el nombre de Sasuke, que afortunadamente estaba llegando al climax al igual que el, entonces Sasuke se sintió venir.

-Na ruto, estoy a punto y…

- esta bien…yo también- fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar antes de que expulsara todo entre ambos, y Sasuke en el interior de su Hokage. En un susurro Sasuke pronuncio el nombre de Naruto al oído, mientras dejaba caer su peso sobre el.

…………………………

-Bastardo, ensucie la ropa de Hokage- gritaba Naruto a Sasuke, mirando el semen que tenia sobre la capa. Sasuke solo se limitaba a mirar que entre las piernas de Naruto escurría el fruto del sexo, ustedes saben esa sustancia de color blanco.

- créeme que no es lo único que ensuciamos.- Naruto miro hacia abajo encontrándose con que aun no se había subido el pantalón, y sus piernas estaban embarradas de semen. Naruto se subió el pantalón aunque este se ensuciara.

- necesito un baño… - dijo con la cara toda roja.

- Oye Naruto, ¿crees que deberíamos decirle a Yusuke sobre nosotros?

- Talvez mañana, hoy ya me case, de recordar el pasado.

Dicho esto Naruto y Sasuke se fueron al departamento que de vez en cuando compartían… Naruto quería tomar un baño con urgencia pero aun así noto el hermoso atardecer que se encontraba en el cielo, entre la oscuridad y la luz, entre el sol y la luna, entre el naranja y el azul, formando caminos en el cielo nocturno...

**Espero y se hayan aclarado mas dudas XD en el próximo abra flash back para que se enteren como fue que llegaron a ser novios XD sorry por lo cortito , pero es que de todas formas son 3 paginas ××**


End file.
